Snogs Galore !
by JennyMlfy
Summary: It's February and a Slytherin has gotten their hands on Cupid's bow and arrows. The plan goes awry and arrows are being found all over school.Love is running amok and no one is safe. NO ONE! This fic contains many ships
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One **

Pansy looked cautiously around the corner. She watched her prey striding purposefully down the hall with his lackeys in tow. Her usual dour face relaxed into a wistful expression, punctuated by a soft sigh. Just the sight of his silver locks could do that to her. A simple smirk from his lips could turn her all warm and gooey inside. And a smirk was all she could hope for from that one. For seven years she had been merely a comrade, a housemate, an old family friend. Even though to their Slytherin housemates it seemed as if they were close. But that one didn't let anyone too close. That was soon to change, she thought with a wicked gleam in her eye. While she had been home for the holidays she had stumbled upon a secret chamber in her father's study. That was where she had found it, Cupid's bow and arrow. It had been locked away in an old chest. The inscription on the lid had been in Greek. After some research she and translated enough to realize what lay inside. This was the answer to her prayers. After a bit more time looking into the myth and reality of this ancient matchmaker's weapon, Pansy had figured out how to make it work. All she had to do was apply a drop of her blood to the tip of the arrow, then take aim at her love. Once their blood mingled, his heart would be intertwined with hers forever. Pansy ducked behind a knight's armor. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. The unattainable heir of Slytherin would be hers. She checked his progress down the hall; he had stopped approximately 3 meters away from her hiding place. He was taunting Potter and his redheaded sidekick. Oh, how she loved to see him at work. Pull yourself together girl. Her hand reached under her robes to pull out the bow and arrow that she had prepared earlier. She notched the arrow in the bow and pulled it back. Breathe deeply, aim straight. She let it fly. "No!" she screamed in horror.  
  
"Oy, Weasel! Where's your third wheel?" Nothing pleased Draco more than a chance to aggravate this hot-tempered Gryffindor. Never one to pass up a chance to confront the obnoxious Slytherin, Ron turned to face him.

"Sod off, Malfoy." "What's the matter Weasel, touchy subject?" Draco sneered. Harry shook his head and grabbed Ron by the sleeve.

"C'mon Ron we don't have the time for this," Harry sighed. "Since when don't we have time to put this prat in his place?" Ron asked with surprise. He was unaware that Draco and Harry had called a truce, of sorts, before the Holidays. Dumbledore had called Harry to his office before he was to leave for the Burrow. He had explained how Draco had been secretly working for the Order all year. After the events of their sixth year, Draco had realized which side he should be on when the time for the Great Battle came. Voldemort was insane and he was dragging his followers, Lucius included, down with him. As Draco had nonchalantly informed him, it wasn't a matter of wrong or right. It was a matter of coming out on top, which he intended to do. Dumbledore felt they should try to bury their animosity for the greater good. That, of course, didn't mean that Draco had to give up his fun of annoying Ron. Hermione was briskly walking towards them.

"Ah, here she comes now. My, she has grown up. What exactly is it you three do in the back of the library?" Draco questioned with laughter while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. Ron looked to Hermione and saw her blushing. He seized the front of Malfoy's robes and threw him against the wall. Just then they all heard Pansy's scream. A second later Ron was doubled over in pain, clutching his side.

"Malfoy, what did you do?" Harry yelled.

"Nothing, Potter! I was the one that was smashed against a wall," Draco spat looking offended.

Pansy looked on in horror after her arrow struck Ronald Weasley directly in the side. Then to her surprise she watched it disappear. The only thing left of it was flecks of dust floating in the sunlight, which was streaming through the window. She was a bit bewildered by that. Nothing in her translations said anything about the arrow disappearing. In fact she had been worried as to how she would explain its existence. Her hope had been that Draco's undying love for her would stop that from being a problem. Draco, she thought, and looked over at her golden boy. How had this happened? She ran off sobbing. Not realizing at the time, that an arrow had fallen out of her robes as she turned and rolled beside a statue of Godric Gryffindor. They all had bemused expressions on their face as they watched her exit.

"Crabbe, Goyle, follow her and see what's wrong," Draco stated with authority. After all, it was his job as head of Slytherin house to watch over its students.

"She's barking mad, that's what," Ron said. He was still holding his side and crouching on the floor. Hermione turned to the momentarily forgotten Ron.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with concern. "

Like I've been attacked by a Blast-Ended Skrewt," Ron winced in pain. Harry leaned down to help Ron up. He draped his best mates arm over his shoulder and stood up. Hermione positioned herself under Ron's other arm. "

Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey and have her look at you." The trio headed off towards the hospital wing. They hadn't even made it to the corner when they ran into Ginny and Luna. The two girls were headed to their Potions class, which was shared by the sixth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Before anyone could answer, Ginny's eyes narrowed at the blonde Slytherin behind her brother. "Malfoy, what did you do to my brother?" She stepped around her injured brother and charged up to Draco. She poked her finger at his chest. "C'mon, spill it! If you come clean, I might go easy on you." She had repeatedly poked at him until he was backed up into the wall, again.

"Weasel, call off your bodyguard!" Draco looked quite uncomfortable at being on the receiving end of Ginny Weasley's ire. Ron turned his head a little to take in the scene.

"No, don't think I will," he said with a slight chuckle despite the pain it caused. "Don't make her mad, Malfoy. Even George and Fred don't dare do anything to make her angry." Ginny took her eyes off of Malfoy long enough to give her brother a huge grin.

"Harry, go ahead and take him up to the infirmary. I'll be along shortly," she said with amusement. As Harry and Hermione wobbled under Ron's weight, Ginny turned back to glare at Malfoy.

"Out with it. What kind of spell did you use? Did you sucker punch him when he wasn't looking? Well?" She still had her finger pressed into his chest. Draco grasped Ginny's offending finger in his left hand.

"I did nothing," he said with quiet menace. Ginny was unsuccessfully trying to pull her hand out of his grip. "I find it hard to believe you didn't have anything to do with my brother's problem." Draco pulled her hand forward and trapped it against his chest.

"I was merely taunting him, a bit. When, true to form, he lost his temper. He threw me into the wall, like this." He dragged her closer, and before a word could be uttered he had her turned around and against the wall. He leaned in so his face was mere inches from hers. "So you see, Red," he reached up with his free hand to play with one of her auburn curls, "I was helpless. Much like you are now." His lips inched closer to hers and their eyes locked.

Ginny didn't know what was wrong with her. She was supposed to be the one in control. What had happened? It started when her hand had been placed on his chest. She felt warm, and it had nothing to do with the sunshine pouring in the window across her face. It was a cold February, and she was in an old castle. No, she was afraid it had to do with Malfoy's sudden proximity. This wasn't right, not Malfoy! Stupid, stupid hormones. Now was not the time for them to rear their ugly head. The closer he got, the farther common sense went out the window. She could feel his breath tickle her lips as he leaned in. Merlin help me, she thought with despair, and closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

"Ahem," Luna noisily cleared her throat. Ginny jumped at the sound; she had forgotten her friend was there. She was feeling confused and didn't know whether to curse Luna or thank her. Draco stepped back from Ginny, but would not release her hand. They both looked over at the eccentric girl to find her pointing behind the statue they were beside. "That looks like it could cause some trouble."

Ginny looked down. There beside her foot was a golden arrow. She went to pick it up at the same time as Draco. In the process the very sharp point nicked her palm and drew a spot of blood.

"Ouch, watch what your doing, you stupid prat." She grabbed the arrow out of Draco's hand. "I thought you said you didn't do anything?" she stated accusingly.

"That's right," he said casually.

"So then where did this come from?" Forgetting about what she still held in her hand she poked at him. Once again the sharp point found a target, Draco's chest. Fortunately it only barely broke the skin causing a small amount of blood on his robe. Shocked at what she had done Ginny dropped the arrow to the ground. All three students watched in fascination as it slowly disappeared.

"Bugger Weasley, what did you do to me?" Draco opened his robes and unbuttoned his shirt. There was an inch long mark on his chest. Much to their surprise it was diminishing. Ginny tentatively reached out her finger to trace its outline as it vanished. He sucked in a breath.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered with apprehension as she drew her hand back. "Not in the way you're thinking Red. How's your hand?" he gently turned her palm over, but there was no mark to be found.

Luna walked up to the pair and looked down at Ginny's hand. "Most unusual."  
  
Draco was tracing his finger over Ginny's palm causing her to shiver. He glanced up and caught her staring at his chest. He moved to button up his shirt, keeping his silver eyes locked with her brown ones.

"Hellooo," Luna waved her hand in front of their faces. "Isn't anyone else curious to know what happened here?" Ginny pulled her hand away and turned to face her friend.

"Right. Yes, I am. Curious. Are you going to tell us, Malfoy? Or do I have to go to Dumbledore?" she looked at him intently, but her voice lacked the malice of before.

"By all means, go to Dumbledore. Tell him I attacked your brother with some arrow and then hid it. But you, being the clever minx you are, found it. Of course you then attacked me with my own weapon which, along with my wound, promptly disappeared afterward." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I please go with you when you make a total arse of yourself?" he begged with sarcasm.

"You know Ginny he has a point. Besides, we're late for potions and we still need to check on Ron. Let's go." Luna grabbed her friend by the arm and started pulling her in the direction the trio had headed earlier. Ginny didn't take her eyes off of Draco until she rounded the corner.

What in the name of Merlin just happened? Draco thought to himself. It had started out as a fun flirtation, as a way to annoy the youngest Weasley. But when he had her against the wall, his body had reacted. Why shouldn't it though? She was a beautiful witch and he was a red-blooded wizard. Then it became something more. She touched his chest and his heart had jumped. He had gained too much satisfaction from making her shiver with his own attentions. What about that strange arrow? Where had it come from? And what had happened to Ron Weasley? All good questions, but now he was extraordinarily late for his meeting with Dumbledore. He was supposed to meet with the headmaster to discuss the report his father had owled him this morning. With one last glance in the direction Ginny had gone, he turned and walked off to his appointment.


	2. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

By the time they had reached the infirmary, Ron was feeling much better. Madam Pomfrey gave him a check over with her wand. It glowed red while hovering over his side. "It seems you were hit with some sort of spell, but I can't make out what the origin is. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"  
  
Ron lifted his shirt and looked at his side. "I'm just fine now, but earlier it felt like my side was on fire. Wait till get my hands on Mal-"  
  
"C'mon Ron, we need to head down for lunch. Aren't you hungry?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"I am Harry, but don't you think we should-"  
  
"Right then, let's head on down to the Hall." Harry quickly grabbed Ron and started pulling him out the door.  
  
"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said as she followed them on their way out.  
  
"Of course, you're welcome. Be sure to stop by if you start growing things, or hearing voices." Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly.  
  
Ron stopped abruptly to turn and face her. His eyes got huge and he looked as if he was going to be sick. "Growing things?"  
  
"Yes dear, one never knows." She chivvied them out with her hands. "Run along now."  
  
Hermione, who had kept unusually quiet in front of Madame Pomfrey, could no longer contain herself. "Harry Potter, what was all that about? You know good and well that we don't have lunch yet."  
  
"Yeah, and why did you cut me off, twice?" Ron was looking curiously at Harry.  
  
"We don't know what happened to you Ron. Even Madam Pomfrey couldn't tell us. Who's to say it was Malfoy? You did have him pinned up against the wall quite nicely."  
  
Ron puffed out his chest and grinned. "I did, didn't I? So much for his lightning quick seeker reflexes."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Harry. "We still don't know what happened."  
"We think we do," Luna said as she and Ginny approached the three. "First, Ginny needs to be checked by Madam Pomfrey." Luna pulled her friend along to the doorway.  
  
"What happened Gin? Did Malfoy get you too?" Ron's hands fisted at his side.  
  
"Actually it was more like she got him," Luna whispered with amusement, so only Ginny could hear.  
  
Ginny was trying her best to get her friend to be quiet, "Luna, I'm fine now." By this time Luna had led Ginny into the infirmary. They all entered, pushing Ginny in front of them.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked up as they walked in. "Growing things already Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"No," Ron squeaked. His face turned green and he quickly felt around on himself just to make sure.  
  
"It's Ginny, Madam Pomfrey." Luna pushed her friend forward.  
  
"Really, it's nothing. It was just a scratch and now it's gone." Ginny held out her hand.  
  
"Let's just take a look." Madam Pomfrey held her wand over Ginny outstretched palm. Not only did it turn red this time but it sent off red sparks as well. "Oh my, it seems you have a slightly different version of Mr. Weasley's malady. As long as you're okay now, you are free to go. Please do let me know if anything..."  
  
"Yes, we know starts growing," Ron muttered.  
  
"Exactly, Mr. Weasley. Now run along children, I'm sure your ready for lunch." She arched an eyebrow at Harry and sent them out the door. Once she had made sure they were well on their way down the hall, she quickly headed to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Ginny why didn't you tell her about the arrow?" Luna questioned.  
  
"What arrow?" Hermione, Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"If you'll recall, I had Draco at my mercy when you three left." This received a small chuckle from Luna. Ginny gave her friend a pointed stare. "While I was letting him have it, Luna noticed a golden arrow on the ground." More giggles from Luna, which Ginny chose to ignore.  
  
"I knew it! That git attacked me with a weapon." Ron began turning red. "I don't think so Ron," Luna interjected, "he didn't seem to know what it was either."  
  
"Right, sure he didn't, and Moaning Myrtle doesn't have the hots for Harry." Ron received a punch in the arm for that comparison. Ever since her visit to him while he was in the bath his fourth year, he had sometimes felt like she still was watching him. He always hurried through his morning shower.  
  
"Can I finish?" Ginny looked at all four faces. After no response, she continued. "I happened to cut my hand while picking up the arrow. Then, while confronting Draco about it, I accidentally poked him in the chest with it."  
  
"You stabbed Malfoy!" Ron's eyes got big. "Where did you ditch the body?" He looked like an overeager child on Christmas morning.  
  
This earned him another punch in the arm, from Hermione this time. "Ron, she said she only poked him, he's still with the living. Isn't he?" she looked at Ginny with apprehension.  
  
"Of course he is, or was when we left him," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"You left him injured and bleeding in the hall?" shouted Harry and tore off in that direction. He was stopped by Ginny who barely grabbed the sleeve of his robe in time.  
  
"No, I didn't." she sighed. She looked around at them all. "As I was saying, I barely scratched his chest. Once he took off his robes and opened his shirt..."  
  
"Malfoy undressed in front of you?" Ron was once again flushing crimson.  
  
"That's it!" Ginny threw up her hands. "I'm not going to tell you anymore unless you promise to stop interrupting me. Especially you!" She pointed her finger at Ron.  
  
"Ron promises to keep his mouth shut," Harry cajoled. He looked over at the fuming red headed boy. "Don't you Ron?"  
  
Ron whined, "but he was...."  
  
"Shhhhh," Hermione quickly interrupted him. "Go ahead, Ginny, continue."  
  
"Once his shirt was undone," Ginny glanced at her brother, he appeared to be turning purple, but didn't say anything. "The wound from the arrow was fading. When we checked my palm, my cut was gone as well. The next thing we know the arrow began to disappear."  
  
"Did you notice anything special about the arrow before it was gone?" Hermione asked with curiosity. "I didn't. Did you Luna?"  
  
Luna scrunched up her forehead in concentration. "No, just that it seemed to be made from gold."  
  
"Perhaps we should ask Malfoy if he saw anything?" Hermione looked questioningly at Ginny and Luna.  
  
Luna snorted and muttered, "I don't think he was paying too much attention to the arrow."  
  
"Well of course he didn't," Ginny interrupted and looked around innocently. "He was injured. I'm famished, let's go eat. We can talk about it after lunch."  
  
"Fine by me," said Hermione, "this afternoon I'll head to the library and see if I can find anything on enchanted arrows."  
  
Pansy was locked in her bedroom, with Crabbe and Goyle banging on the door. "C'mon Pans, talk to us. If you don't, Draco will have our necks," Goyle pleaded.  
  
She wiped the tears off her face and took a look at herself in the mirror. "My, my," it clucked. "We have had a bad day, haven't we?"  
  
"Oh you don't know the half of it," Pansy fumed. She used a 'freshen up' charm to make the tear streaks disappear from her cheeks. When she pulled the door open the two boys outside scrambled in.  
  
"Draco sent us to check on you Pansy. What happened? You really had us worried," Goyle said with concern.  
  
She looked up into their troubled faces and sighed. They really did care about her. It's a shame Draco wasn't as easy to read as these two. "Where is Draco? Too busy to check on me himself?"  
  
"Well he did have some kind of important meeting to be at. Not too mention he had to deal with Potter and his group," Crabbe tried to soothe Pansy.  
  
"I'd like to know what he did to Weasley," Goyle wondered aloud. "Whatever it was it worked." Both boys got quiet as their brains fought for an explanation.  
  
Pansy was tempted to take the credit for the incident, but then she would have a lot of explaining to do. She wasn't quite ready for that. Pansy was going to take advantage of this moment, while Crabbe and Goyle were deep in thought. She giggled to herself, deep in thought, those two? "Who's ready for lunch?" They both looked up in delight. Food was always a good distraction. "You two head on out to the common room, I'll be down in a minute." She prodded them out the door.  
  
When it clicked shut behind them, she reached under her robes and pulled out the bow and quiver of arrows. Her heart stopped. There had been twelve arrows when she had gone down to wait for Draco. Now, however, there were only four left. Oh No! I used one, which means there should be eleven left. What happened to the other seven? She looked at the bow and smiled to herself. It's not like the arrows would work without it. She placed it, and the practically empty quiver of arrows, in the bottom of her trunk. She would still need to find them. Eventually her father would look for the ancient artifact. He might not notice one or two missing arrows, but eight was definitely too many.  
  
Pansy walked into the Great Hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked up as they walked in. He raised an eyebrow as Pansy took a seat far down the table from him. She usually chose to sit across from him, but today she wanted far away from him and any questions he might ask.  
  
Draco turned to ask Crabbe if he had found anything out when she walked in. He didn't see her at first, but the hair on his nape had stood up. When he did see her she was already seated at the Gryffindor table. She was sitting beside her brother, who seemed to be doing better. She was reaching for her glass of pumpkin juice when their eyes met. Their gazes locked for a mere moment, but that was all it took for his body to react. His heart jumped, his breathing quickened and his pants were uncomfortably tight. He couldn't help but notice that her hand was shaking as she brought the glass up to her lips. Good, it's not right that I'm the only one affected in such a way. She was the first to look away. Why though this sudden desire for the littlest Weasley?  
  
Without taking his eyes off of her he leaned over to Blaise and whispered, "you have the next period free don't you?"  
  
Blaise stopped with his fork midway to his mouth and whispered back, "yes. Are you trying to make an assignation with me?" He raised his eyebrows at his best mate. "I'm flattered of course."  
  
Before he could get another word out, Draco elbowed him in the ribs. Still not taking his eyes off of the red head across the hall he whispered back, "no, you great arse I'm not trying to rendezvous with you. For starters you're not my type. Secondly it seems I've recently become obsessed with someone else."  
  
Blaise put his fork down and followed Draco's gaze to the Gryffindor table. "Nice choice, nothing like a fiery red head to keep you engaged on a long winter's evening. Although my personal preference would be to go after the brunette." He inclined his head to the person sitting across from Ginny.  
  
"Granger?" Draco pulled his eyes away from Ginny to gape at his housemate. "You've got to be kidding me?" He was dumbfounded.  
  
Blaise looked thoughtful for a minute. "The way I see it," he said stroking his chin. "Behind that prim and proper bookworm is a tiger waiting to be unleashed." He grinned wickedly.  
  
"Ugh, there goes my appetite. Thanks for that appalling mental picture," winced Draco. "I don't have the time today to do some important research, so you being the second smartest person in Slytherin, are my obvious choice."  
  
Blaise just grinned and asked, "did the smartest student in Slytherin turn you down?"  
  
Draco merely smirked, "I won't justify that with an answer. Will you do it?"  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. What is it I'm supposed to be looking for?"  
  
Draco pulled a drawing from his robes. It was a rough sketch of the golden arrow. "I need any information regarding an enchanted arrow that looks like this."  
  
Blaise looked over the picture. "This doesn't have anything to do with You- Know-Who does it? I've told you before I'm staying out of that mess."  
  
"I told you before that I respect your decision," Draco replied earnestly. "This has to do with the object of my fascination." He once again glanced over at the Gryffindor table. He was a bit surprised to see Ron Weasley staring at the Slytherin table. He followed his line of vision to see Pansy staring back at Ron. Both had a hungry look on their face, which had nothing to do with food. Flushed, Pansy got up from the table and hurried out. Interesting.  
  
"Can I have this to use?" Blaise indicated the drawing.  
  
"Sure," Draco said distractedly and handed him the parchment.  
  
"Alright then, I'm off to the library. I'll let you know if I find anything of interest," Blaise rose from his seat and left.  
  
A quick glance over at the Gryffindor table showed Draco that his red head had left while her brother had distracted him. He took a last bite of lunch and headed off to class.


	3. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Three

**Chapter Three  
**

Hermione walked into the library and asked Madam Pince to direct her to the enchanted weapons sections. Once there, she began looking for a book that might have Ginny's arrow in it.

Luna had drawn a picture of how she remembered the arrow to look. Hermione now had that drawing in her hand so she might be able to find something comparable. She picked one out, a tome titled 'How to Enchant Everyday Weapons' and headed over to the nearest table.  
  
She was dismayed to find someone else at the section's table. He sat slouched in his chair. The only thing visible above the large book he was reading was the dark loose curls that covered his head. Why him? He always seemed to be here in the library whenever she was. It had gotten to the point where she had found herself distracted by his very presence. Many nights she would be sitting at a table, pouring over her books and homework only to find her gaze drawn to him. He would be seated directly in her line of vision. He always slouched just a bit, much like he was now, as if he was trying to hide his large six foot frame. Not possible, she thought. His muscular build always caught the eye of every female in the room.  
  
She sat down opposite him. His blue eyes glanced up at the intrusion, and then quickly looked back at what he was reading. Hermione looked at the book he was so engrossed in, 'Enchanting Weaponry: What You Should Know'. Interesting, she thought as she opened up her own book and started looking through the index.  
  
Blaise smiled to himself, he couldn't believe his good luck. He had just been talking about her with Draco and now here she was. As he heard her sit down he stole another look in her direction. "Interesting choice of reading material," he smirked.  
  
Hermione placed the drawing in the book and laid it down on the table. She tilted her head to the side. "Funny," she said, "I was just thinking the same of you." She clasped her hands on top of her book and leaned forward. "I consider myself a rather intelligent individual."  
  
Blaise put his book down. He couldn't wait to see where she was going with this, although he had a pretty good idea. He waved her on with his hand. "Please, continue," he said with a slight smile.  
  
Hermione raised one eyebrow. "What do you think the odds are that both of us are here reading similar books, yet not looking for the same thing?"  
  
"Pretty slim," he said. He leaned closer to her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I tell you what." He reached forward and skimmed a finger over her knuckles. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."  
  
Although Hermione considered herself intelligent, for that one instant though her mind went blank. She lost all train of thought. She blinked rapidly a couple of times, and slowly wet her lips. This action brought his gaze down to her mouth and he leaned closer. He was reaching for her hand when she shook her head and pulled back. "Oh, no, you don't. I'm not falling for the Zabini charm," she chuckled. "I tell you what. You show me yours first, then I'll decide if I want to show you mine." She pulled her book back into her lap and waited for his response.  
  
He sat back in his chair and stroked his chin. "So what you're saying is." He bent forward and put his elbows on the table, flashed that dazzling smile and said, "I'm charming."  
  
Hermione dropped her head into her hands. She couldn't believe it. Granted he had good reason to be so full of himself. Dark curly hair, tan good looks, and an amazing smile all wrapped up in a superb package of muscle. She gave him her patronizing look, which she had perfected on Ron. "Show me your picture," she sighed.  
  
With a smile he slid the drawing across the table to her. Hermione picked it up and tried her best to hide her surprise. Even though she had been pretty confident that they were looking for the same thing, it was still shocking to see the same arrow. Wordlessly, she pushed her drawing towards him.  
  
"Well, it would seem we are both in search of the same information." He reached forward for her hand. "What say we work together on this?"  
  
Hermione pulled her hand from his. "I'll have to check with someone first." There was no way she would work with this Slytherin without asking Ginny first.  
  
Blaise stood up and placed his hands on the table. He leaned forward. "I'm sure Ginny won't mind. After all two heads are better than one." He reached over and lightly ran his fingers down her hair and cupped her chin. "Let me know when you're ready." He turned and walked out of the library.  
  
Hermione was still sitting there with her mouth agape as she watched him saunter out of the library. She grabbed up both pictures, since he had conveniently left his behind, and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Pansy had proceeded to skive off the afternoon's classes. After that horrible experience in the Great Hall at lunch, she couldn't chance running into Ron Weasley. She snuck through the halls and into the library. There had to be a way to reverse the effects of the arrow.  
  
After searching for hours, she had found little information that would be helpful. She walked out of the library; so wrapped up in her dismal thoughts, she didn't see him entering.  
  
Ron, Harry and Luna were looking for Hermione. She had said she would be in the library doing research. Ron was still bickering with Harry regarding Draco's guilt, when he plowed into someone heading out. He grabbed the person's arms to steady himself and keep them both from falling.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Pansy snapped. She looked up into the face of the one student she was trying to avoid.  
  
"Um. . . sorry, Pansy," Ron stammered. He didn't seem to be able to let go of her though. Pansy reached out with her hands to push him back. However, once her hands touched his chest, instead of pushing him away she grabbed a handful of robes and pulled him closer. They stood there staring at each other. Ron hesitantly moved his right hand up Pansy's arm and settled it on the nape of her neck. They both stepped a little closer to the other.  
  
"I'm having a strange feeling of déjà vu," Luna said with exasperation.  
  
Harry turned to her with a confused look on his face. "You've seen them do this before?"  
  
"Not them," Luna said, "the two I watched this morning were more intense."  
  
"The two you watched this morning? You don't mean Ginny and Malfoy?!" Harry blurted.  
  
Hearing his sister's name linked with Malfoy's momentarily pulled Ron out of his trance. He turned to see what Harry was talking about. Pansy also had a moment of lucidity and took the opening to wrench free and run out of the library.  
  
Ron tried to catch her arm. "Pansy, wait!" His gaze wavered between Pansy's retreating form and Harry and Luna. "Sorry, I've got to go after her," he said slightly amazed and took off.  
  
Ron was quickly catching up to her as she wound her way through the castle and down to the dungeons. She had just reached the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room entrance, when he grabbed a handful of the back of her robes. He pulled her backwards into his embrace. She struggled. He laid his head on top of hers. "Please stop. We need to talk."  
  
Once she stopped struggling he turned her in his arms. Using his finger, he tilted her face up, only to see silent tears trailing down her cheeks. He wiped the one trembling on her upper lip with his thumb. "What is it Pansy? I don't know why, but I care. Please talk to me." He gazed into her eyes. "Can you explain what is going on between us?"  
  
She shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell him. She didn't want him to know what she had done. Thanks to that stupid arrow she cared what he thought of her. "No, I can't. I'm not sure I like it either." She tilted her chin up defiantly.  
  
"Who said I was enjoying it?" Ron countered. He tightened his hold around her waist. "Although," he said with a grin, "I can think of a way we could both enjoy it." His lips captured hers in a tentative kiss.  
  
Pansy's eyes opened wide at the first touch of his lips. Once Ron increased the gentle pressure she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Stupid, stupid arrow, was her last coherent thought. She looped her arms around his waist and with the palms of her hand pressed his back to bring him closer. She ran her tongue along his lower lip to get him to open up. When he complied their tongues touched her knees went weak and she thought she would collapse.  
  
Ron felt her knees give and he backed her up against the wall. He continued his assault. His hands were everywhere, on her back, in her hair. His hand shook as it skimmed the curve of her breast, she moaned.  
  
"My, my, what do we have here?" said a silken voice from behind.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Ron snarled. Pansy jumped at the sound of Draco's voice but Ron would not let her go. Instead he leaned in and shielded her from view. While resting his forehead against hers, he could see the panic in her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I've got better things to do than watch two Gryffindors snogging. I suggest that next time you stay in your own tower. I might not be in such an affable mood again."  
  
Once Pansy got herself under control she looked into the brown eyes across from hers. He gave her a cautious smile. She couldn't help herself. She smiled back. "I've got to go get ready for dinner," she said softly.  
  
Ron stepped back away from her but held onto her hand. He raised it to his lips. "I'll let you go for now; however, we will need to talk about this eventually."  
  
"Tonight after dinner, I promise." She caressed his cheek as she turned away to enter the Slytherin common room. Ron watched her enter then headed back to the library. He whistled as he skipped each step on the way up.  
  
Luna and Harry stood dumbfounded for a minute after they watched Ron take off.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that about?" Harry looked to Luna for an answer.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Luna shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with this morning. Pansy did scream when Ron got hurt. You don't suppose they have been seeing each other on the sly?"  
  
Harry seemed to be considering this. "He would tell me if he had been seeing someone. Wouldn't he? I mean I'm his best mate." "Would he tell you he was seeing someone, if that someone was a Slytherin?" Luna arched an eyebrow at Harry. "Let's find Hermione. Maybe she can shed some light onto all of this."  
  
After taking two turns around the library they couldn't find Hermione but they did find Neville. He was sitting at a table reading while twirling a golden arrow.  
  
Luan rushed over. "Neville where did you get that?" She grabbed the arrow out of his hand, catching a bit of skin in the process.  
  
"Ow! Luna be careful," Neville winced.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Here let me see it." She said as she handed Harry the arrow. Neville extended his hand for inspection. "It's just a small nick." She proceeded to pull a handkerchief out of her pocket and dab at the blood.  
  
Harry was looking closely at the point of the arrow while sliding his finger down the edge.  
  
"Harry!" Luna cried. "Be careful!" She forcefully grabbed the arrow out of his hand.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
They all three watched in amazement as the arrow faded away.  
  
"Not again," Luna muttered reaching for another handkerchief.


	4. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Luna quickly pulled out another handkerchief and handed it to Harry to wrap around his bleeding finger. She then put her bloody thumb up to her mouth. "That stings," she mumbled while sucking on the sore spot.  
  
"Let me see your wounds boys." They both held out their hands. "Watch," she said while holding hers out as well. All three scratches slowly vanished. "Just as I suspected."  
  
"You expected us to make a great cock-up of the situation and lose the only clue we had?" Harry stated with surprise and a touch of sarcasm. Neville was still staring mutely at his unscathed palm.  
  
"No, once the arrow cuts someone, it disappears along with any wounds. It did the same thing this morning with Ginny and Draco. I have a sneaky suspicion that it was an arrow that wounded Ron as well." Luna smiled.  
  
"How did you know it would do that?" Neville asked.  
  
"My father and I found a cache of enchanted scimitars in Egypt when we were looking for the Mummy of Ramses III. The scimitars would disappear after an attack so the enemy would find no weapon. Unfortunately, we never did find the mummy, he had left his tomb already." Harry and Neville just shook their heads. They were used to getting little snippets about her father's escapades.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said it was some kind of spell; she just didn't know what kind. So do we just wait around to see what the effects are?" Harry said with annoyance.  
  
"No, we need to find out about the arrow. Let's go find Hermione." Luna looked to Neville. "Come on with us Nev, you're part of this now whether you like it or not."  
  
"I'd say I don't like it. Did I hear you right that even Madame Pomfrey doesn't know anything?" he gulped.  
  
"That's right," Harry said. "She simply told Ron to let her know if he started growing things."  
  
Luna smacked Harry hard on the arm. "What'd you wanna go telling him that for?" She motioned to Neville who looked ill.  
  
"Er, sorry Neville," Harry apologized. "Ron's doing fine! So is Ginny, although I'm not sure about Malfoy."  
  
"We're not the only ones who have been hurt by one of these arrows. I guess that's good to know." Neville brightened up a little. "At least I'm in good company."  
  
They helped Neville gather his books and went off to search for Hermione and any information she had found. With some luck she had all the answers already.  
  
Pansy was once again sitting her bedroom crying. She stood up and headed over to the mirror to try and pull herself together before dinner. What in the world was I thinking, snogging Ron Weasley in the corridor?  
  
"Not again dear. What has you so down today?" the mirror spoke with concern.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm in love." Pansy said snidely.  
  
"Ah yes, love will do that to you. I once adorned the bedroom of a Gryffindor, many years ago. She was quite a pretty little thing, always in love with a different boy from one day to the next. Until one day she came in looking much as you do now. She had fallen head over heels for a Slytherin. Can you believe it? Well let me tell you, I was sure she was doomed but I was wrong. The day before graduation she was looking happier than I'd ever seen her before. When I told her so, she informed me she was marrying him."  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought you belonged to my mum."  
  
"I can't say dear. We vanity mirrors don't keep track of such things. Now that you mention it, you do resemble her a little, same cute little nose, rosy lips."  
  
"I've got to get to the owlery." Pansy rushed out of the room.  
  
"Tut, tut, she left here with those red swollen eyes. What will the mirrors in the hall think of me when she walks by?"  
  
Ginny was in her room sitting at her desk sketching a more detailed picture of the arrow.  
  
"I thought the point was more heart shaped?" Hermione said from behind her.  
  
Ginny jumped. "Crikey, Hermione! What are you trying to do take years off of my life? Wait a minute, how do you know what the point looks like?"  
  
Hermione put Blaise's drawing down in front of her. "I got this from the best mate of a certain silver haired Slytherin."  
  
"Blaise! Why would he have this?" Ginny turned in her chair to face Hermione.  
  
"It seems Malfoy sent him on a research mission. Blaise suggested we work together to find some answers." Hermione blushed remembering his exact words.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Ginny quietly observed the blush on the girl's face.  
  
"I told him I would have to speak to someone first. Then he proceeded to tell me that he thought you wouldn't mind." She raised her eyes to meet Ginny's.  
  
"Can't say I'm surprised by that," Ginny snorted, she traced the drawing with her finger. "Hermione, have you ever been attracted to someone that you knew you shouldn't be attracted to?"  
  
Hermione started to think of all the feelings that had come from her conversation with Blaise. "Honestly, I'd have to say yes. Why?"  
  
Ginny looked up sheepishly. "I was this close to snogging Malfoy in the hallway this morning." She held her thumb and forefinger up about a centimeter apart.  
  
Hermione put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"Do not repeat any of this! Understand?" Ginny looked her in the eye.  
  
Hermione held up her hand. "I swear I won't," she said with conviction. If Ginny was snogging Malfoy, then it wasn't so bad if she got all hot and bothered by Zabini. Ginny proceeded to tell her exactly what happened this morning.  
  
"You mean to tell me that not only were you and Malfoy almost snogging but that you did it in front of Luna?" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
Ginny hung her head. "Yes," she murmured. "I don't understand why."  
  
Hermione caught herself rubbing her chin while she was thinking. Stop It! Zabini does that. She put her hands in her lap. "So just out of the blue you're attracted to Malfoy?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say 'out of the blue'. I've always thought he was a good- looking git. But since the beginning of this year I've caught myself staring at him across the Great Hall at meal times. I've even had, shall we say, naughty dreams about him." Ginny's face turned a light shade of red at this confession. Hermione giggled.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"I was just thinking of what Ron's reaction would be if he knew you were dreaming of Malfoy." Hermione laid back on the bed in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Could you imagine the look on his face?" Ginny chuckled.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he would throw quite a fit. I'm certain he would order you to stop, and probably threaten Malfoy, even though he would have done nothing." Hermione sat up and wiped the tears of mirth out of her eyes. "All right back to serious business. Do you think I should work with Blaise on this?"  
  
"I don't mind. Do you feel comfortable spending time with him?" Ginny stood up and started to get ready for dinner.  
  
"I think I can manage the smug Slytherin." Hermione smiled. This could be fun. "Let's go on down to dinner. Maybe we can meet the others on the way there." As they coming down the stairs Ron came in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey Ron," Ginny said with a smile. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Um. . . In the library," he said quietly while running his hand through his hair.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There you are!" Harry stepped through the portrait hole with Neville on his heels. He walked up to Hermione. "Please tell me you found something out while at the library," he begged.  
  
"Well Harry, the only thing I found out is that Draco is researching the arrow as well. Blaise was there looking up the same information I was. When I questioned him about it, he showed me this." She held out the picture Draco had drawn.  
  
"That's a good likeness," Harry replied while looking at the drawing.  
  
"Except it's missing the words," Neville piped up. Four sets of eyes turned towards him. "What'd I say?" He was puzzled by the varying degrees of shock on their faces.  
  
"How the do you two know anything about it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry proceeded to tell them about the incident in the library.  
  
"You, Neville and Luna were all injured by the same arrow? Then it disappeared just like mine and Draco's?" Ginny asked pensively.  
  
"Yes," stated Harry. "Luna seems to think that once the arrow has caused an injury it will disappear. She also thinks it's what happened to Ron this morning." All eyes turned to the tall lanky redhead who had been unusually quiet. Harry's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of Ron, what happened between you and Pansy mate?"  
  
"Ron and WHO?" Ginny shouted.  
  
Ron was nervously running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I don't want to talk about it right now. We've more important things to think about rather than discussing my love life."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" Ginny shouted once again.  
  
His eyes pinned his sister. "I mean it, not now! I can't even understand it myself. When I do you'll be the first to know."  
  
Harry noisily cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you and Harry will be the first to know," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione gave a little huff. "Alright, I'll bloody well make an announcement in the Great Hall. Will that satisfy everyone?" Ron gazed at his friends in frustration. They were all quietly shocked.  
  
"Luna is waiting for us outside the Great Hall. Remember, Harry?" Neville mumbled.  
  
"That's right. I was supposed to come back here and get everyone. Are we all going down there now?" Harry walked towards the portrait and stopped when he realized no one was following him.  
  
"Neville did you say your arrow had writing on it? What did it say?" Hermione was excited at the chance for more information.  
  
"I'm not sure what it said, it was in a strange language. It was written very small around the edge of the arrowhead." Neville quietly answered. "I might be able to write it out. I can't quite seem to picture it right now but if I remember I'll let you know."  
  
Hermione rubbed her hands together. "What you need to do is some research. Later we'll find some books on ancient languages to see if you can find one that looks similar."  
  
Neville groaned. Ron grabbed Hermione and pushed her towards the exit "Let's go eat; I'm starving." They made their way out of the portrait hole and down the winding moving staircases.  
  
Luna was waiting anxiously at the bottom of the staircase. "Well?" She looked expectantly at Hermione.  
  
Harry spoke up, "she didn't find out much. Except that the Slytherins are also looking for information."  
  
Luna turned to say something but couldn't get out any words. Her blue eyes locked with Harry's green ones. She had a funny feeling in her gut. It felt like a bolt of lightning, first a tingling sensation then warmth throughout her entire body.  
  
"Neville remembers something written on the arrow he found, now he just needs to remember what it looked like," Ron spoke up breaking the moment.  
  
"That's great, Neville. I didn't notice writing on it when you gave it to me." Luna turned to smile at him. Neville's kind eyes met hers. She felt drawn into them. The need to touch him was overwhelming. What in the world is happening to me? She was jostled as more students were making their way down the staircase and into the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay then, we'll all meet after dinner?" She looked to each of her friends, but didn't make eye contact with Harry or Neville.  
  
"I have something to do." Ron refused to meet anyone's eyes as this was muttered.  
  
"So do I," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm going with you Hermione," Ginny said this while staring at her brother.  
  
"Okay, I guess that leaves me and-" she faltered a bit as her eyes were drawn back and forth between Harry and Neville. "Maybe we should just plan to meet tomorrow, after classes?"  
  
"That would be fine with me, I should have some more information by then. Neville maybe you could try and work on remembering what was written on the arrow." Hermione arched an eyebrow at Ron, "as for you-" she was cut off mid-sentence.  
  
"Not now 'Mione." Ron turned and went in to eat. Luna headed for the Ravenclaw table while the four Gryffindors went to theirs.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her, but refused to give him the satisfaction of looking up from her plate. Ginny turned to face Harry as he was regaling them all with a Quidditch story. She laughed in the right places and touched Harry on the arm so she could interrupt with her own quip. After the story was done she turned to finish up her dinner. She was reaching for her glass when his gray eyes caught hers. She had to remind herself to breathe. Even from this side of the room she could feel the heat. He didn't look happy. Harry touched the sleeve of her robe to tell her he was leaving and the gray eyes narrowed. Ginny blinked, that looked like jealousy. She decided to test her theory. She turned to Harry and lightly touched his cheek with her hand. She then pulled his head down and whispered in his ear. "One of us needs to find out what is going on with Ron and Pansy. I think you should take first watch." She was watching Draco the whole time. He tensed up and put his hands on the table.  
  
Harry smiled and whispered back. "Okay, but if I see anything disturbing and need to be admitted to St. Mungo's it's all on your head."  
  
They both laughed. Draco stood up abruptly, never taking his eyes off of Ginny. She merely smirked at him. He arched a blond eyebrow at her and left the room.  
  
Harry hadn't caught any of this because he was too busy staring at the blue- eyed girl seated at the Ravenclaw table. Luna had also noticed the interaction between her two friends. Once she would have been delighted to see them happy together, but now, it hurt. She quickly got up and left the table.  
  
"See ya' Gin," Harry muttered as he followed Luna out the door. He didn't make it far however as he ran into Neville who had the same idea. "Neville, I see you're in a hurry to get back upstairs and work on that writing."  
  
"Er, yes I was. I heard you tell Ginny you were going to be watching over Ron tonight. Well there he goes." Neville pointed to Ron who was sneaking down to the dungeons.  
  
Bugger, thought Harry. "Yes, well, I'd better be off. See you later then." Harry quickly followed where his friend had gone.  
  
Once Neville saw Harry's head disappear down the stairs he took off after Luna.  
  
"Are you ready to go find Blaise?" Ginny asked Hermione as she finished off her dessert.  
  
"Oh I know where the insufferable git is." Hermione was irritated.  
  
"How do you know that?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"It's just so obvious. He sits over there and stares at me through my entire meal, just to aggravate me, mind you. Then he stands up mouths the words 'See you later' and strolls out of here as if it's a foregone conclusion." Hermione was practically shouting the last part.  
  
"So, we're going to meet him in the library?" Ginny stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Yes, sod it all. We're going to go meet him in the library," Hermione huffed. 


	5. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Ginny followed Hermione up to the library. She was trying very hard not to laugh at her friend's foul humor. Hermione was practically stomping up the steps. It seemed Zabini had managed to get under her skin. Good, it's about time something besides homework captured her attention, Ginny thought. Ron and Hermione had tried to develop something together over the summer holiday. Nothing ever came of it though. Their friendship ran deep, but there was no passion. Ginny remembered when Hermione had come to her room that summer.  
  
"I love Ron, really I do. But when we kiss it's just, I  
don't know how to explain it. It's kind of like I'm kissing my  
brother." Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and put her head in her hands.  
"Ew, please don't make me think of that." Ginny made a  
face and sat down beside Hermione.  
"I'm scared he'll hate me. I couldn't live without his  
friendship," Hermione sobbed.  
She put her arm around her friend. "Listen you need to tell him  
how you feel, it might hurt at first. But better now than later."  
She and Ron eventually sat down with each other, Hermione thanks  
to Ginny's urging and Ron after talking with Harry. It seemed they  
both felt the same way, and remained close friends.  
  
"Stupid, smug git-, thinks he can tell me, I'll show him. Just because he's the best looking thing on two legs gives him no right to be so..."  
  
"Hermione you're muttering," Ginny chuckled.  
  
Hermione stopped outside the library and turned to face Ginny. "No, I wasn't. I was merely gathering my thoughts, so I will know exactly what to say to that, that-"  
  
"Best looking thing on two legs," Ginny suggested.  
  
"You're supposed to be my friend Ginny Weasley. If you can't help then what are you doing here?" Hermione growled.  
  
"It sounds like she's talking about me," A silken voice drawled behind Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned slowly, knowing who it was. She was dreading yet anticipating being this close to him again. There he stood in his partially opened black robes, and his white broadcloth oxford with the top three buttons undone. This left a small patch of skin at her eye level. Her eyes traveled up the column of his throat. Past the sexy smirk on his lips, to meet his gray eyes slightly hidden behind a silver lock of hair that had fallen over them. Bugger and Damn, but he's right. The whole castle could have fallen down around her and she would not have noticed.  
  
Hermione stood watching the byplay between these two. Ron would kill her if he knew but she was going to leave them alone to sort things out. "I'm going in to meet Zabini."  
  
"Go ahead Granger, we'll be along shortly. I've got some things to tell Red." His eyes never looked away from Ginny's.  
  
Hermione looked to Ginny, but she got no response from her friend. She shrugged and entered the library.  
  
"So Red, we meet again. Please finish what you were saying. I believe it started with 'I'm the best looking thing on two legs'." Draco stepped closer to her.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Sorry Malfoy, you're not who I was referring to."  
  
"Who was it then? Surely, not Potter? I saw that sickening display in the Great Hall. That was done for my benefit was it not? Just trying to make me jealous." He narrowed his eyes and stepped another step closer.  
  
"What if it was Harry? And why would I want to make you jealous?" She stepped back but was forced to look up as he was still advancing on her. He was herding her into a dark alcove off of the stair landing.  
  
"That's a good question. Why would you care if I were jealous? That would imply you cared what I thought." By now Draco had her back up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in closer.  
  
Ginny snorted, "If I recall you were the one who couldn't take his eyes off me throughout the entire meal." Ginny didn't like feeling trapped. She knew where this was going, but it was going there on her terms. She reached up and slowly traced a small lazy circle where his neck met his chest. "Were you?" She leaned forward and softly touched her lips there.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back hoping she wouldn't stop. "Was I what?" He murmured.  
  
Ginny slowly unzipped his robe a little farther so she could gain better access to him. She slipped her arms around his back and leaned in for another taste. "Jealous." Her tongue traced his collarbone. He moaned.  
  
"Is that a yes?" she chuckled while pulling back to see his face.  
  
Draco's eyes opened and captured hers in a heat filled gaze. He tangled his fingers in her long red hair and pulled her in closer. "That's a hell yes," he whispered before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
Her mouth opened for him and they were both swept away. Ginny slid her hands up his back and clutched at his shirt. They couldn't get close enough to each other. Frustrated, she moved her hands to the front of his shirt and started to undo the buttons. Her small hands explored the planes of his chest.  
  
Draco leaned into her and pressed her against the wall, trapping her hands in between them. His body was in full contact with hers from chest to thigh. His tongue battled hers. She tasted like the strawberries she had for dessert.  
  
Ginny pulled her hands out from between the heat of their bodies and settled them on his back, squeezing and kneading the muscles. She stood on her tiptoes and turned her head, slanting her lips across his.  
  
Through the haze of desire Draco overheard two people talking as they walked by. He tore his lips away from Ginny's and kept her close. Even though they were fairly well hidden in shadow, he had to get control of himself. Things had heated up entirely too quickly. He laid his head on top of hers. As his cheek rested in her hair he closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrance.  
  
Ginny's head was tucked under his chin and nestled against his chest. She was trying very hard to gain control of her breathing. It was made a little more difficult by the fact that with every breath she was taking in his scent. She put her hand on his chest and pushed away, giving herself some room for composure.  
  
"I think we've established one thing," Draco said while watching her chest rise and fall with each quivering breath.  
  
Ginny grinned while she proceeded to button his shirt back up. There was no way she could have a conversation with that much muscle exposed. "What is that?"  
  
"It was definitely me you were discussing with Granger," he said smugly.  
  
She stopped smoothing the white cotton over his chest, and stepped farther back. She hated that he was so smug. She also hated the fact that she couldn't seem to control herself around him either. "You arrogant prat. Do you really want to know who I was talking about?" She poked him in the chest. "It was Zabini."  
  
Draco stared at the girl in front of him. Was it possible? Granted, Blaise was a handsome bloke, if you were into the tall dark and swarthy type. But after that kiss he found it hard to believe she was attracted to Blaise. "You aren't his type luv." A perfectly manicured finger reached out and tucked a lock of fiery hair behind her ear.  
  
That stung. Ginny knew she was no raving beauty, but to have him point that out to her hurt, more than it should. She slapped his hand away. "I'm not your luv." She could feel the tears tingling behind her eyes. He would not see her cry. She stepped back when he tried to grab her. "Don't touch me," she hissed.  
  
"You were the one with her hands all over me a minute ago," he sneered.  
  
"I promise you I won't be making that mistake again any time soon." She turned and fled down the stairs.  
  
Draco watched her go. He ran a weary hand through his hair. That went downhill fast, he thought. He adjusted his robes and headed back down to his room. His body was in no shape to try and help Blaise and Granger tonight. A nice cold shower was exactly what he needed.  
  
Hermione walked up to the dark haired boy sitting casually in the overstuffed chair. She had thought she would find him at the table in the weapons section. When he was not there, she wandered the library trying to find him. He was in the far back corner, near the big window. It was a place study groups liked to occupy. Five big comfy chairs surrounding a table were tucked back behind a row of bookshelves. The view outside was spectacular. You could almost see beyond the lake on a clear day.  
  
Blaise looked up from his reading when she planted her hands on her hips and huffed. Good she's angry. Her robes were open to reveal her uniform, white oxford and skirt. But the most alluring thing he noticed was her blazing eyes. He loved to see her this way. "So good of you to come," he drawled. "Have a seat." He indicated the chair next to his.  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of the seat. She opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't appreciate his tactics when she looked into his eyes. The full moon shone through the window and sparkled in the pools of blue. Once again her wits failed her.  
  
Blaise leaned forward in his chair; put one tanned finger on her chin and closed her mouth. He slowly sat back letting his finger trail along her jaw.  
  
Hermione's skin tingled. She had to get back in control. "I've found some new information," she stated as she pulled back her shoulders and sat upright. "Neville found another arrow earlier today."  
  
"Great. Do you have it with you?" Blaise glanced around.  
  
"No it disappeared. According to Luna these arrows disappear once they have wounded someone." She refused to make eye contact with him again, so she looked down at her lap and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.  
  
"And just how does loony Luna know this?" Blaise smirked.  
  
Hermione gave him a condescending smile. "I agree that she does have some far fetched notions. But all the evidence supports her opinion. The arrow from this morning disappeared after wounding Ginny and Draco."  
  
"Draco didn't mention anything about a injury." Blaise looked skeptical.  
  
"That's because the injuries disappear as well." Hermione said smugly.  
  
"Where did Longbottom say he found the arrow?" Blaise asked.  
  
Hermione looked appalled. "You know I never did ask. I was too excited about the other information." At Blaise's questioning look she continued, "Neville remembers that there was some type of ancient writing on the arrowhead. He has promised to do some research tomorrow. Did you find anything?"  
  
"No. Nothing, and I find it rather odd. There was absolutely no information about golden enchanted arrows in any of the books on weapons." Blaise rubbed his chin while in deep thought.  
  
"Maybe that's because it's in the restricted section," she said tentatively.  
  
Blaise sat forward. "So, you think maybe it has something to do with the Dark Arts? But nothing has happened to Draco and Ginny."  
  
"Or Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna," Hermione said, frowning.  
  
"Blimey! How did they all get hurt?" Blaise was very interested in hearing this answer. "Wait till Draco finds out the kind of company he's in." He couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Yes, he's quite the odd one out." Hermione sneered. "The poor lone Slytherin in a group of do-gooders." She stood up and tried to get by Blaise.  
  
"Wait just a minute. Don't get brassed off at me. I'm looking at it from his point of view, not mine." He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the small space on the seat beside him. When she tried to get up he placed a strong arm across her body.  
  
Hermione put her hands on his forearm to try and push it out of the way. As he tensed up to keep her still she couldn't help but notice the ripple of muscle under her hands. She stopped struggling and quickly put her hands back into her lap.  
  
He turned to her and trapped her with his body. He could feel her softness all along his left side. "Draco may be my best mate but I don't share his views on many things." Blaise took her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips. "For instance," he kissed one finger, "I happen to admire a beautiful girl no matter which house she was sorted into." He turned her hand palm up and proceeded to lay soft kisses upon it.  
  
Hermione was mesmerized watching the top of his head as his lips ventured down to her wrist. His tongue darted out to trace the delicate veins there. She could no longer resist the urge; shyly she reached out with trembling fingers and touched his soft sable locks.  
  
He raised his head and their gazes locked. He leaned closer, so that their lips were mere inches apart. Hermione nervously ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Blaise's blue eyes followed the movement. With a small groan he closed the gap and softly touched his lips to hers.  
  
Hermione returned the gentle pressure while allowing herself the luxury of threading her fingers through his hair. Blaise shifted to make Hermione more comfortable, all the while never breaking contact. Her hands ran down and settled on his broad shoulders. When his hand brushed her leg and settled above her knee she tensed up and pulled back. "This isn't right." She pushed at his arm once again.  
  
"Why isn't it right?" He let her up but held a firm grip on her wrist.  
  
Hermione looked down into his face. "It can't be right. You're..." She gestured wildly with her fee hand.  
  
"I'm what?" He stood up and faced her. "A Slytherin." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, yes, there is that. But more importantly you're..." She hung her head as her cheeks reddened. "You're what every girl in this school wants," she whispered. "Which means you're not for me." She sharply yanked her hand out of his grasp and fled the library.  
  
Blaise watched her go with a look of confusion. After a moment he grinned. I'm what every girl in this school wants, huh? With that final thought he swaggered out of the library. 


	6. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Pansy was once again dodging Ron by sneaking out of the great Hall and trying to reach the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons before he could catch her.  
  
"Pansy, hold up!" He was right on her heels.  
  
She stopped, but kept her back to him. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You said we could talk," he pleaded.  
  
"Ron, I just can't do this, not now. I don't understand all these feelings I'm having. If I don't understand them how can I communicate with you about them?" She hung her head. There was no way she could face him, she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. She also knew why but she wouldn't be telling him. "Please just let me go," she whispered brokenly.  
  
Ron put both hands on her shoulder and kneaded the muscles at her neck. "I'm just as confused as you are Pansy. I think that the best way for us to figure it out would be to talk about it." He could feel her tense up. "But for now I'll let you go if that is what you want."  
  
"Thank you." She placed her hand on one of his and squeezed, then walked straight ahead. After whispering the password she entered the Slytherin common room without looking back.  
  
Ron stood in silence after the stone door moved back into place. Where had these strong emotions come from? He had wanted to hold onto the Slytherin girl and never let her go. It had been hard, but he had resisted that urge. She seemed to be just as confused as he was. It should make him feel better, but it didn't.  
  
"Are you alright, mate?" Harry stepped up behind Ron.  
  
"I think maybe, I've gone off my trolley." Ron turned to face Harry with a haunted look in his eye. "Yesterday I wouldn't have wanted to give Pansy Parkinson the time of day. But today, she's all I can think about. Bloody hell, Harry, I was snogging her right here, this afternoon." He gestured wildly with his hands to indicate the corridor.  
  
Harry was a bit taken back by this information. "Well, she is kind of pretty," he stammered trying to help.  
  
"She's downright beautiful." Ron looked shocked at what he had said. "You see! I'm a complete nutter. She's a Slytherin. The green and silver should turn me off, but no. All I can think of is how the silver makes her skin glow, and the green just makes her eyes seem bluer." Ron hung his head as he headed towards the stairs.  
  
Harry followed along silently as they made their way up the long and winding staircase.  
  
"Not you again Weasel. Snogging in our chamber corridor again were you? Where are you hiding her this time?" Draco blocked the exit that led out into a small chamber off of the Great Hall. His eyes widened as he saw Harry behind Ron. "Oh my, this is too much. Weasel and Potty getting hot and heavy in the dungeons. Wait until everyone hears about this." Draco was doubled over with laughter.  
  
Ron pulled his wand out and aimed it at the Slytherin's silver head. Harry stepped in between them before a curse could be muttered. "Ron go on up, I'll deal with Malfoy."  
  
Draco wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Ron's eyes narrowed as he walked around him. "If you're not in the common room in fifteen minutes I'm sending for Dumbledore."  
  
"Don't worry, Weasel. I'll send your little friend along shortly." He turned to look at Harry and said loud enough for Ron to overhear, "really Potter, I never would have taken you for a poof." Ron merely glared once more before turning and walking away.  
  
"You know you really need to quit being such a pain in the arse to him. It's just going to make things more difficult in the long run," Harry said with exasperation.  
  
"But it's so much fun," Draco chuckled. "Besides, just because I've switched sides doesn't mean I have to be on friendly terms with you people." Draco pushed off of the wall, stood up straight and looked down his aristocratic nose at Harry.  
  
Harry looked to the ground and back up again. "Draco you've got something on your neck right there." He pointed to approximately the spot Ginny had been kissing earlier.  
  
When Draco tried to glance down to check for incriminating lipstick Harry hit him squarely on the chin. "That was for the poof comment, and leave Ron alone." Harry stalked off while Draco was left holding his bruised face.  
  
"That was ace!" Blaise commented as he walked around the corner. "Who knew Potter had such a mean right hook?"  
  
Draco moved his jaw to make sure it was still working. "What is with everyone lately? No one is acting as they should. Pansy used to follow my every step, now she's avoiding me. Gryffindors are hanging out in the Slytherin dungeon, and I can't seem to keep my hands off of Weasley."  
  
"Maybe that's why he's hanging out in our dungeon." Blaise smirked.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. You know I meant Ginny." Draco walked down the stairwell. "And as my mate you should have jumped in when Potter sucker punched me." He stopped to glare at his friend.  
  
"Well you deserved it. You can't call someone a poof and not expect something in return. What's more, if I were to touch Potter it would set back my relationship with Granger." Blaise smiled as a look of sickness flickered over Draco's face.  
  
"I told you not to mention that to me." Draco quickly went down the steps to escape his housemate.  
  
Pansy sat in the privacy of her curtained bed. She had the bow and quiver of arrows laid out before her. Four arrows were all she had left. She had had no luck finding the others this afternoon.  
  
Desperate times called for desperate measures. She would have to use another arrow. Perhaps the second would override the power of the first. It was worth a try at least. She would, however, learn from her earlier mistake. This time she would wound Draco first, then herself second. The remaining arrows would be left behind in the safety of her trunk as well. She wrapped them in a separate bundle with the quiver and waited to make sure her roommates were asleep. After securing her trunk with a locking charm, she placed the bow and single arrow under her pillow and fell into a blessedly dreamless slumber.  
  
Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was a tense affair. Ginny and Hermione deliberately sat with their backs towards the Slytherin table, while Ron's gaze was transfixed on it. Harry and Neville fought for the best seat in which to view the Ravenclaw table.  
  
This led to both of them sitting close together, bobbing back and forth to see around Ginny and Hermione. Once as Harry was reaching for his juice, his hand settled on Neville's hand, which happened to be venturing on the same endeavor. A small jolt of attraction went through them. They both exchanged looks of horror.  
  
"Sorry Neville, you go ahead take that juice." Harry scooted away.  
  
"No, that's quite alright. You take it. It's yours anyway." Neville also scooted away. They both refused to look at each other the rest of the morning. Instead they ate in silence, staring at their plates.  
  
Luna pulled Ginny into the girl's bathroom before potions class. "What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Luna checked to make sure all the stalls were empty, then turned to face her friend. "Neville kissed me last night."  
  
"Neville? When? Why? How was it?" Ginny's face lit up with excitement.  
  
Luna held her books close to her chest and looked down at her toes. "It was after dinner. I had left the Great Hall and was upset. He must have seen me leave and followed me."  
  
"Back up a minute. Why were you upset?" Ginny was concerned. It took something big to bring Luna down. She was usually so carefree and blissfully happy.  
  
Luna wasn't going to tell Ginny the real reason why. She had been jealous of her friend, which had confused her. "I guess just the whole mess from yesterday. Maybe it was just stress. I don't really know."  
  
Ginny wasn't convinced but she wouldn't press, except about the kiss of course. "Okay, so how did it happen?"  
  
"I was on my way back to my room when he caught up to me. He asked after me. Then next thing you know he kissed me." Actually, he had been wiping the tears off of her cheeks when he had leaned in and softly kissed her. It had been an awkward kiss, but so sweet. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"I can tell by that smile, you didn't object." Ginny grinned back.  
  
"Since I kissed him back, I would say not." Luna blushed. "I hadn't ever really thought of Neville that way before. But when it happened, it just seemed--, right."  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Ginny rushed forward and gave her friend a big hug.  
  
"I did notice this morning that a certain Slytherin couldn't take his eyes off of you." Luna watched for a reaction.  
  
"Bully for him. That's not all he can't keep off of me." Ginny started pacing the bathroom.  
  
"Sounds interesting, spill." Luna leaned up against the sink, while Ginny proceeded to tell her what had transpired between her and Draco the previous evening.  
  
"Sounds as if you had a bit of trouble keeping your hands off him as well," Luna interjected.  
  
"That's exactly what he said, the smug git." Ginny stopped pacing and faced her friend. "It's true though, I can't seem to control myself when he's around."  
  
"In more ways than one. It's either passion or anger with you and him. Why is that?" Luna looked to Ginny for an answer.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I honestly don't know." She smiled. "But it's fun."  
  
"Well if you figure it out let me know." Luna gathered her things. "Let's get to class before Snape decides to take house points for being late."  
  
Pansy hid behind a tapestry waiting for Draco to come around the corner. She sucked in a breath as Professor Snape walked by. As he neared the corner he stopped to talk with Draco. Bugger! She tried to listen to their conversation. The only thing she heard sounded like 'Let's go to the headmaster's office and discuss it there.' No, no, no. That would put Draco back in the other direction and this was her only chance today.  
  
While they continued talking Pansy aimed with the arrow. Snape's back was to her and Draco was off to the side. She could just barely make a clean shot. Whispering a silent plea she pulled the bowstring back and let the arrow fly.  
  
At that same moment Ginny and Luna were walking by on their way to class. Upon seeing Draco Ginny dropped one of her books. As the arrow was homing in on it's target, Draco leaned down to pick up the book and Snape turned to sneer at the students.  
  
Pansy sagged against the wall. She was awfully glad she hadn't pricked herself first. At least now, she knew, the arrow would disappear. But what would she do about her attraction to Ron Weasley. She snuck out the other side of the tapestry and headed towards her room.  
  
Seconds before, the potions professor had felt a sting on his left earlobe. He reached up with his hand and pulled it back with a spot of blood. It was just a nick but where had it come from? He scanned the corridor with narrowed eyes but saw no one.  
  
Turning back, he watched his student openly admire the sway of Ginny Weasley's robes as she walked away. "You realize of course she has several brothers who would enjoy beating you to a pulp."  
  
Draco grinned up at his favorite professor. "Yes, but it would be well worth it."  
  
They both turned and headed towards their meeting with Dumbledore. Snape gave the corridor one final sweep but saw nothing amiss. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Never thought I'd see that again," he mumbled.  
  
Professor Trelawney was on her way to her classroom when she spotted something glinting in the sun under an open casement. "My, what is that?" When she reached down to pick it up someone shouted her name and distracted her. "Ouch, that smarts." Holding her bloody finger she turned around to see who had called out to her, never noticing that the arrow disappeared. 


	7. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**   
  
**  
Hermione was having a horrid day. She hadn't been able to concentrate in any of her morning classes. Potions had been the worst; they had been told to pair up with someone from the opposite house. She had sat at her table refusing to look at Zabini, knowing he would choose her.  
  
The feeling of dread had battled with the anticipation of being near him once again. Much to her chagrin, he chose to pair up with Harry. Then to everyone's shock Draco headed towards Ron and took a seat next to him.  
  
Hermione was left with Pansy as a partner. Hermione was cutting a mandrake root in the required precise pieces when laughter from Blaise made her look up. Harry seemed to be mimicking some kind of right fisted punch. Blaise was smiling at Harry's antics when he caught her eye. He winked at her, and then turned to continue his work while chatting with Harry.  
  
Hermione returned to chopping with a little too much fervor, all the while mumbling under her breath.  
  
Once her frustration had been taken out on the poor innocent mandrake root, she turned to face Pansy who was staring at the table across the room. "Quit ogling Malfoy and start measuring out the crushed beetle wings."  
  
"I wasn't ogling Malfoy, and you're one to talk. Staring all moony- eyed at Potter." Pansy went to the supply cabinet to get some more ingredients.  
  
When she came back to the table, Hermione was staring at her with narrowed eyes. "I wasn't staring at Harry. If you weren't ogling Malfoy then that means you were ogling..." Hermione looked towards the table where the red and silver heads were working together in silence. "Ron," she whispered and turned to see Pansy's reaction.  
  
Pansy's face was flushed. "So what if I was?" She started measuring the crushed beetle wings.  
  
Hermione glanced once again at Ron. She had been so caught up in her own problems with Blaise that she hadn't thought to ask her friend any more about his relationship with the Slytherin girl. She never imagined Pansy might return any feelings towards Ron.  
  
Hermione reached out a hand and placed it on Pansy's shoulder. "I think it would be great."  
  
Pansy nearly dropped the jar. "You think it would be great? You'd approve of me, a Slytherin, and your precious Ron? I always thought you and he had a thing for each other." Hermione smiled shaking her head. "I love the obnoxious git, but it's more along the lines of a brother and sister type of thing. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Pansy nodded solemnly. "Yes, I do; he is an obnoxious git."  
  
Hermione giggled and Pansy smiled. Every eye in the dank classroom turned to them.  
  
Snape approached them. "What is it you find so amusing Miss Granger?" he sneered.  
  
"I was just making a joke," Pansy informed her head of house. She did not want anyone knowing they were talking about Ron Weasley.  
  
"Well, see to it that you make this potion correctly. If it is not perfect you will both loose house points. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," Hermione answered. With a swish of his robes Snape walked away heading towards Ron and Draco.  
  
"Well let's get to it then." Hermione added the mandrake root to the cauldron.  
  
Pansy glanced around the room. "Wait just a minute. If you weren't staring at Potter then who were you mumbling about?"  
  
Hermione had her head bowed and was measuring out more ingredients. Pansy eyes widened as she caught Blaise watching Hermione. Blaise merely shrugged and gave Pansy a cheeky grin before turning back to his cauldron.  
  
"No way! You and Blaise," Pansy gasped.  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Pansy's. "Why is it so hard to fathom? Anyway there is no me and Blaise." Hermione shook her head in despair.  
  
"I guess I really shouldn't be too shocked. After all you did manage to bag Krum for the Yule Ball."  
  
Pansy nodded her head. "Yes, I can see it now. Blaise is the only other student who spends as much time as you do in the library. I'm sure he's attracted to your big," she skimmed Hermione's body with her eyes, "brain." Pansy smirked.  
  
"Wow Pansy I'm impressed. It only took you two minutes to turn into a total bitch." Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape walked towards their table.  
  
"We are all done. The potion is ready to sit overnight before adding the final ingredient tomorrow."  
  
Snape peered into their cauldron. "Yes, indeed, it is ready for steeping. Place it on that table. Then you two are dismissed."  
  
Hermione gathered her books as Pansy was placing their cauldron on the table. Before Pansy could make it back, Hermione was gone.  
  
The big talk at lunch was about a couple that had been caught snogging in the Quidditch supply shed.  
  
"Did you hear?" Ginny scooted onto the bench between Hermione and Neville.  
  
"Hear what?" Neville asked while reaching for some roast, at the same time making sure Harry was not going for the same thing.  
  
"Colin Creevey and Millicent Bulstraude were found snogging each other senseless this morning. Madam Hooch was returning supplies to the Quidditch shed when she walked in on them." Ginny was laughing while fixing her plate, "better her than me."  
  
"Colin and Bulstraude? You're sure it's not just some silly gossip?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Luna and I saw them being marched to Dumbledore's office. They were holding hands." Ginny shook her head in dismay. "Poor Colin, I hope they don't get too carried away next time. Millicent could snap him in half."  
  
"Ginny, I am trying to eat here," Ron said in disgust, with a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, I can see I'm ruining your appetite," Ginny snickered.  
  
"Neville, have you started working on your arrow assignment?" Hermione reached around Ginny and tapped Neville on the shoulder. Startled he spilt some of his pumpkin juice on Ginny.  
  
"Ewww! Neville why are you so jumpy at meals lately?" Ginny was trying to wipe the juice off of her jumper.  
  
Neville glanced at Harry and quickly looked away. "I was thinking about something and Hermione startled me; that's all."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thinking about something or maybe someone?" Ginny inclined her head towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Neville blushed. "Who would you be thinking of Neville?" Harry narrowed his eyes and spoke in a controlled voice.  
  
"No one in particular," Neville stuttered.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Really, Neville, we are all great chums here, share with us."  
  
Neville turned bright red. "Nothing to share," he mumbled.  
  
Ginny took pity on him. "Okay Nev, if you say so." She patted his shoulder.  
  
Ginny put her napkin down and stood up. "I am going to have to change before my next class. I can't go about sticky and smelling of pumpkin juice all day. Are we meeting in the library before dinner?"  
  
Everyone looked to each other and nodded. "Right then, I'll see you later." She headed up to her rooms ignoring the piercing gaze of the silver haired boy at the Slytherin table.  
  
Professor Snape sat at the head table watching the students below him. Watching one Slytherin in particular. Very interesting indeed. As his gaze wandered around the Great Hall it was captured by a set of light blue eyes, which winked at him. Snape abruptly sat back in his chair. He cautiously leaned forward and slowly turned his head to his right.  
  
Professor Trelawney sat three seats down from him. Her eyeglasses were carelessly tossed beside her goblet. She had her elbow on the table and was idly twirling a lock of her hair. She brazenly met his gaze and winked again.  
  
No one ever winked at Severus Snape. He sat there gawking at the Divination teacher. Her eyes were a lovely shade of light blue, he thought to himself. He was lightly bumped by Flitwick to his left. What in the name of Salazar has happened to me? He stood up from the table and went to the dungeons to try to sort things out. Luckily he didn't notice the hungry look that followed his departure out the door.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair and tried to hide his smile as he watched the Potions professor leave in a hurry. He caught a glimpse of Trelawney as she watched Snape leave.  
  
When Poppy had spoken to him about the resurfacing of cupid's arrows he had decided to keep it to himself. After all, the last time it had happened nothing truly bad had occurred. Actually, some good had come out of it.  
  
He never imagined any of the professors would be affected. It was too late now, nothing could be done but to let it all run its course. His smile grew larger, besides after all the pressure of the impending war this could help relieve some stress. He at least would enjoy watching everything unfold.  
  
"Neville, meet me in the library after Advanced Herbology." Hermione stood up from the table and looked at Ron and Harry. "You two meet us before supper."  
  
Blaise watched as the bushy haired brunette strode out of the great Hall. "I love it when she takes charge."  
  
Draco turned in his chair. "Did she take charge last night?" He quickly held up his hand. "No, don't answer that. Forget I even asked; I really don't want to know."  
  
"I did have to be the aggressor last night, but she didn't put up much of a fight." Blaise grinned as he watched Draco's face turned green. "Of course, I have you to thank for it."  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You're not pinning this on me. I don't want any credit for you and Granger doing --. Ugh! I can't say it." Draco pushed his plate away.  
  
"Actually not much happened last night. Bugger it all. She thinks I'm too good for her." Blaise frowned down at his plate of food.  
  
"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard Granger say in over six years." Draco watched as Blaise's scowl deepened.  
  
"You can be a big arse sometimes," Blaise muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate; if you promise you won't go into details, I'll listen." Draco turned to face Blaise.  
  
"Well, it's actually the way she said it. I think it might be the only reason she's holding back." He was pushing his food around the plate. "She said, 'I'm what every girl wants, so I'm not for her.'"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed as he was remembering something said to him last night. 'You arrogant prat. Do you really want to know who I was talking about. It was Zabini.' At the time he had shrugged it off, thinking it was just her way to irritate him. But maybe he should have taken her seriously. He stood abruptly and looked at Blaise. "Sorry, mate, but I've got to find some one. We'll talk later." He stepped over the bench and strode out of the Great Hall heading towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Blaise sighed and finished his meal.  
  
Pansy sat at her desk in her room reading over her mother's letter. It was the usual recitation of what had happened at home while she was away. She quickly scanned the letter searching for the answer to her question.  
  
In answer to your question, yes I did have an enchanted mirror while at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what happened to it after I graduated. Your dad and I were married so soon after and my life changed quickly. Why did you need to know darling?  
  
If this was her mother's mirror then she had been a Gryffindor. Should she ask her mum about it? If she had been, then there were a thousand more questions demanding to be answered. Like, how had she ended up marrying a Slytherin?  
  
She pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote a reply to her mum. If she hurried, she would have enough time to take it to the owlery before next class. She quickly rolled up the paper as she left out the door.  
  
She had just tied the letter to a school owl's leg when she felt his presence in the room. She automatically stiffened before she turned to face him. You can do this; he's just Ron Weasley for Hermes sake, a red haired nobody. She turned to face him. With sweet brown eyes and that sexy little dimple when he smiles at me.  
  
Ron had been leaving the Great Hall when he had spotted Pansy making her way up the main staircase. He decided to follow her, because for some reason, she had been avoiding him. He was approaching her when she turned to face him. He smiled and saw her face soften.  
  
He reached forward to lightly brush her cheek with his fingers. She captured his hand and sighed. She really couldn't put this off much longer.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk." She pulled him towards a ledge to sit. She kept his hand in hers as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"We were both caught off guard by these feelings we've been having lately." She looked down into her lap, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"I can't disagree with that, Pansy. But while I'm unsure as to why I'm falling for you, the fact is I am falling." He turned her face up to his and leaned close.  
  
"I'm falling hard," he whispered across her lips before capturing them in a tender kiss. 


	8. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**   
  
**  
Ginny stepped through the portrait hole while adjusting her clean jumper. She was brought up short as she collided into a wall of angry, muscled Slytherin. All she could see was a green and silver striped tie, but she could smell his cologne. In dismay, she shut her eyes and tried to gather her wits for the ensuing battle. She clenched her traitorous hands into fists, fighting the urge to run them up his chest.  
  
"Weasley," he muttered before capturing her shoulders and pulling her into their alcove.  
  
Bugger. If he had reverted to calling her by her surname then he was undeniably angry with her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Two could play at this game.  
  
"Malfoy." She chanced a look into his eyes. They were gray slits narrowed in hostility.  
  
She inwardly cringed at the anger she saw. On the outside, however, she exuded confidence and indifference. "Is there something you needed?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"That is a loaded question," he smirked while eyeing her up and down hesitating at her lips.  
  
"Let me rephrase it then. Is there a reason you accosted me outside my dormitory?" She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, there is. I have a question to ask you," he frowned.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Are you interested in Zabini?"  
  
Not being able to help herself, she smiled.  
  
He scowled at her.  
  
She giggled; this did nothing to help his disposition.  
  
"Do you care?" She didn't want to admit to herself how much his answer meant to her.  
  
He stared at her, his eyes roaming over her face. The dusting of freckles over her nose, her full bottom lip, the sparkle in her eyes, he could close his eyes at night and picture her perfectly  
  
"Yes, I care —too bleeding much," he sighed with resignation as the truth hit him like a bludger to the gut.  
  
She took the step needed to bring her up against him, allowing her hands to wander over his chest and up to his face. Her slim fingers delicately traced his jaw and cradled his cheek. "Zabini is for Hermione. I'm only interested in a silver haired, smarmy git, who makes me go weak in the knees every time he smirks at me."  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
She leaned into him even more. "See what I mean?" She smiled at him while she traced his lips with her fingers.  
  
"Imagine what would happen if he were to kiss you." Draco whispered as he bent his head closer to hers.  
  
Ginny's hands went behind his head where she ran her fingers through his silky hair. "I'd rather experience it," she said as she pulled him in.  
  
Draco slid his hands down her back to press her hips into his before grasping her bottom through her robes. He savored the taste of her as he ran his tongue over her lips.  
  
She grasped his neck and pulled him closer while invading his mouth with her tongue. She tilted her head to get better access to him. Her leg curled around his, rubbing her calf against his.  
  
Draco moaned as he lifted her in his hands, allowing her to wrap both legs around him.  
  
Her hands went to the catch on his robes working it free; next she worked on his tie. She tore her lips from his and trailed them down his neck and back up again, stopping to nibble at his ear. She traced the outside curve with her tongue before biting the lobe.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Gin. If you don't stop I'm going to throw you to the floor and have my way with you."  
  
She smiled against his neck before kissing her way back to his lips. She slowly pulled her lips away while wriggling her bottom in is hands.  
  
He rubbed himself against her, so she could feel how serious he was.  
  
She sighed and laid her head back against the wall before letting her legs slide slowly down his body.  
  
He slid his hands slowly up her side and rested them on her shoulders where they toyed with her hair.  
  
"I'm going to be late for Potions," she whispered while fixing his tie.  
  
"I'll walk you." He slid his hand down into hers and tugged her along after him.  
  
She followed along with a silly smile plastered on her face, thankful that they didn't run into anyone along the way. He stopped in front of the classroom door.  
  
"I'll pick you up at our spot and we'll walk down to dinner together." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm softly.  
  
"Okay," she replied pulling his hand up to her lips. She raised her eyes to his as she leaned over his hand and gently bit his knuckles.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Alright you wanton chit. After dinner, we're going for a walk." He pulled her in for a quick kiss before heading off to this own class.  
  
Ginny watched him leave before going in to take her seat. She was oblivious to the surprised looks she was getting.  
  
"My, my, but it does seem that things are progressing quite nicely for you and Draco," Luna commented as Ginny sat down beside her.  
  
"Mmm, yes, quite nicely indeed," Ginny replied with a grin.  
  
Luna had just left Ginny and was going back to her room to freshen up for dinner. She was walking around a corner when a pair of strong hands pulled her into an empty room.  
  
"Harry!" Luna was surprised to be staring into green eyes partially concealed behind unruly dark locks.  
  
"I'm tired of trying to find some time alone with you. You're either with Ginny or you have Neville following behind you everywhere." Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
"Is there something going on with you and Neville?" His gaze was focused on her face.  
  
Luna didn't know how to answer that. She stared at the tops of her shoes while thinking. Neville had kissed her, but that was as far as it had gotten. They hadn't talked since then. She didn't want Harry knowing about the kiss. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't.  
  
Harry reached out with a shaky hand to tilt her chin up. "Don't answer that, because I really don't care."  
  
His lips captured hers before she had a chance to speak. His hands cupped both of her cheeks holding her still for his assault.  
  
Luna's hands crept up his back where they anchored in his robes. She was unconsciously kneading his back while returning his kiss with enthusiasm.  
  
"Luna are you..." Neville stopped just outside the opened door.  
  
The snogging couple sprang apart. Harry glared at the intruder.  
  
Neville stepped into the room and defiantly returned the look.  
  
Luna glanced back and forth between the two, torn. "Harry, Neville, I'm sorry," she sobbed as she brushed past Neville and ran down the corridor.  
  
Both boys watched her go, then turned back to face each other.  
  
Harry walked up to Neville. "You had no right, bursting in here like that," he spat.  
  
"I had every right. I was trying to catch up to her when I saw somebody pull her in here. I'm glad I did too! She's mine, so back off." Neville's face was turning red.  
  
"Not bleeding likely! If she's yours then why was she kissing me?" The air crackled between them.  
  
"You, stay away from her," Neville growled.  
  
"Make me." Harry stepped closer, so they were nose to nose, angry green eyes staring into furious brown ones.  
  
Harry's breath was coming out in quick gasps and tickling Neville's lips. Neville's eyes dropped to Harry's mouth. His hand itched to touch his lips. He raised his eyes back up to see Harry gazing at his mouth with the same longing. When Harry's glance returned to Neville's both sets of eyes opened wide in mortification. They jumped away, looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
"Um, listen Neville. I think maybe we should both stay away from Luna for the time being. Something weird is going on around here." Harry glanced uncomfortably at Neville.  
  
"I agree," Neville replied and put his hand out. "Deal?"  
  
Harry eyeballed the hand with apprehension. He reached out and quickly shook the proffered hand before dropping it.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Professor Snape was working on a particularly tricky potion. He had just added some lacewing flies when he sensed a presence. He looked up to see her framed in the doorway. She was dressed in her usual flowing robes with her long hair down.  
  
"May I be of service to you, Sybill?" he asked in his most scornful voice.  
  
She giggled and sauntered into the room.  
  
He couldn't help it, but his gaze lowered to watch the sway of her hips as she approached him. Bloody hell, I'm worse than Malfoy. He straightened his robes and glared down his long nose at her.  
  
"Why, yes, Severus, I believe you could be of service to me."  
  
He didn't think he liked the way she emphasized the words 'service to me'. He stood rigidly as she stopped before him.  
  
She nonchalantly reached out a slim pale finger to trace lazy circles on his chest.  
  
"Don't you get lonely down here in your dungeon all by yourself?" Her hand inched up to play about his shoulders.  
  
He sucked in a deep breath. He was fighting the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her pink lips. Ignoring the call of the Dark Mark was easier than this.  
  
"I know I get all lonely, up in my tower," she sighed as she leaned into him, placing her head under his chin. She ran her fingers up and down his arm before pulling his calloused hand up to her lips.  
  
She proceeded to kiss each finger. "Such strong capable hands... They've done so much." She took his index finger in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the end.  
  
"Sybill," he groaned, placing his other hand on the back of her head.  
  
She peeked up at him from under her lashes as she slowly eased his finger out of her mouth.  
  
"You don't have to be so distant and aloof, not with me. I know you only do it to try and protect yourself." She reached up to caress his cheek, pushing back his dark hair.  
  
"You've seen and been through so much. It's time you learned to enjoy life a little."  
  
She pulled his lips down to hers.  
  
He bruised her lips as he violently opened them to allow his tongue entrance. She moaned into his mouth. With a growl, he surrendered to the feelings.  
  
Hermione hurried through dinner. She wanted to be the first to the library, so she quickly gathered her things and went to find a secluded table. Her shoulders slumped as she rounded the last bookshelf.  
  
There he sat, the very bane of her existence for these last few days. He looked up when he heard her sigh.  
  
He gave her that dazzling smile as he stood up and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"I knew you'd want to get an early start."  
  
It would be silly of her not to take the seat, even though it was right next to his. She marched over and put her books on the table.  
  
"Zabini," she nodded at him as she sat.  
  
He leaned over her shoulder as she opened up her book. "That's a bit formal, don't you think," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, trying to restrain the emotions being this close to him caused. The hair stood up on the back of her neck, and she felt warm all over. She turned her face to stare disdainfully into his eyes, mere inches from hers.  
  
"What would you like me to call you? Smarmy git? Conceited prat?"  
  
He sat back in his chair placing his hand over his heart. "You wound me," he said dramatically.  
  
"The truth often hurts." Hermione resumed flipping through her notes.  
  
He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, and placed his chin on her forearm. He playfully looked up at her from beneath his long dark lashes.  
  
"You wouldn't know the truth, if it kissed you soundly on those luscious lips of yours. Which it has."  
  
Hermione stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Ah, see, you're speechless just thinking about it," he grinned.  
  
She fought it, but in the end she couldn't help herself, she smiled down at him.  
  
"Yes, conceited prat would fit you all too well."  
  
He reached up to brush a strand of unruly brown hair behind her ear and whispered, "Would you really want me any other way?"  
  
Hermione sat perfectly still.  
  
"Who says I want you?" her voice quivered.  
  
He reached up and tenderly kissed the spot just behind her ear. Then pushed her hair farther back to gain access to her neck. His lips slowly worked their way down to the collar of her robes, and back up again.  
  
When she trembled, he turned her face and gazed into her confused eyes. "Your body does," he murmured as he gently seized her bottom lip in his teeth before pulling it slowly into his mouth. His hand left her neck to forcefully push her chair away from the table. He slid off of his chair and kneeled between her legs, while his hands slid up her back to pull her closer.  
  
Hermione surrendered to the feeling. Her small, ink stained hands clutched handfuls of his hair as if she was holding on for her life. Her knees squeezed him tightly; she felt him shudder.  
  
Blaise hadn't expected this acceptance. He hadn't been prepared for it, and now he wasn't sure he could control himself. He played with her lips for a while longer before coaxing her mouth open.  
  
When her tongue tentatively touched his, he knew he was lost. His muscled arm moved lower around her bottom to pull her into contact with him.  
  
The shock of that contact made Hermione gasp.  
  
Blaise held her close, not letting her back up. He was in heaven, or hell, not that it mattered. He could feel her relaxing into him, so he continued with his assault on her senses.  
  
"Bugger! Ginny quick. Scourgify, Obliviate, do something!" Draco covered his eyes with both hands.  
  
Hermione jumped. Blaise glared at his best mate, then gave Ginny a pleading look.  
  
"C'mon, you stupid git, let's give them a moment." Ginny pulled Draco around the stack of books.  
  
Hermione tried to pry herself away from Blaise.  
  
"No you don't; you're not retreating from me again." He forced her to look at him; her face was scarlet.  
  
"We have something between us, you can't deny it." He straightened her robes, rested his hands on her knees and grinned at her.  
  
"It would be stupid for both of us to deny it, or fight it. And everyone knows we are two of the smartest students at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, everyone knows I'm the smartest," Hermione mumbled, looking down to hide her smile.  
  
"Why you cheeky girl!" Blaise gave her a quick kiss and moved back to his chair.  
  
"If that means you aren't going to argue with me, I'll concede." He pulled her hand into his lap.  
  
"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked seriously.  
  
"A date, on Valentine's day?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"I'll take you to Madame Puddifoot's then on to, oh I don't know, maybe we could make a stop by Quills and Parchments." He eyed her bedraggled quill.  
  
"What's wrong with my quill?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Let's just say, that from now on if you need to nibble on something, I'm here for you." Blaise tapped her nose with his finger.  
  
"Is it safe?" Ginny asked as she peeked around the corner.  
  
Hermione stiffened up.  
  
"Don't worry about Draco; he's got his hands full with the little Weasley."  
  
Blaise held up his hand, "Draco, if you say anything I'll be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Who, me? Why ever would I have anything to say?" Draco said innocently.  
  
"Don't worry Blaise, he'll keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him." Ginny replied with an evil grin.  
  
Draco pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You're good for me."  
  
"And don't you forget it." Ginny playfully patted him on the arse before sitting down across from Hermione.  
  
"You can close your mouth now, Mione." Ginny reached over to tap her friend's chin.  
  
"But, you, and Malfoy!" Hermione looked confusedly between the two.  
  
Draco straddled a chair beside Ginny and reached over for her hand, idly playing with her fingers.  
  
"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked, watching the closeness of the two.  
  
"Not yet," Ginny frowned.  
  
"You will let me be there, to see the look on his face when you do, won't you?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't think you'll be safe anywhere in the same country when he finds out." Hermione observed.  
  
"He has no room to say anything. He's been snogging a Slytherin," Ginny replied.  
  
"The devil you say! Who is it? Millicent? No, that's right she's got the hots for Creevey. Don't make me try to get it out of you." Draco leered.  
  
"It's Pansy," Ginny sighed with disdain.  
  
"Parkinson?" Both boys asked.  
  
"Yes. Is there another Slytherin named Pansy I haven't heard of?" Ginny retorted.  
  
"No," said a voice from around the corner, "I'm the only one." 


	9. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Four sets of eyes turned to face the lithe blonde girl, then swiftly shifted to the furious red haired boy holding her hand.  
  
"Malfoy! Why are you holding my sister's hand?" Ron whispered menacingly.  
  
Draco glared pointedly at Ron's hand holding onto Pansy's before replying with rancor.  
  
"I don't believe it is any of your business, what I do with your sister."  
  
Ginny pulled her hand from Draco's grasp. "Do not provoke him."  
  
She faced her brother and raised her eyebrows. "Although, he has a point. Would you like me to ask you about your current, um... relationship?"  
  
Pansy held onto Ron's hand in order to keep him from attacking the blonde Slytherin. She shot Ginny a venomous look, which Ginny returned with equal malice.  
  
The tension in the library was palatable. Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron.  
  
"Come on and have a seat; we need to get busy with this research. You two can fight about each other's love lives later."  
  
Ron's face drained of its color. "Love life?" he stammered while looking between his sister and the Slytherin git.  
  
Draco scooted his chair closer to Ginny's and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Ginny elbowed him in the side. "Don't, or else you'll be taking that evening walk by yourself," she hissed in his ear.  
  
Ron's face turned red, but he took a seat across the table and pulled Pansy down beside him.  
  
Hermione walked to the head of the table and placed her hands on its aged surface.  
  
"Has anybody found out any new information about the arrows?"  
  
Pansy stiffened. She hadn't known what they were meeting about, or else she wouldn't have come.  
  
Hermione sighed as everyone shook his or her heads. "I hate to say it, but it seems as if Neville is our only hope."  
  
She went back to her seat beside Blaise, ignoring the raised eyebrows as she leaned into him for support.  
  
"You and Zabini?" Ron spluttered.  
  
Before anyone could reply Harry stomped around the bookcase and stopped short upon seeing the bizarre assortment of couples.  
  
As he stood there mouth agape, someone bumped into him from behind. He was hesitant to turn around. The jolt of awareness and arousal that shot through him could have been caused by one of two people. With a quick prayer he slowly turned. Relief poured through him as he saw Luna's sad blue eyes.  
  
"Luna," he whispered, reaching up with his hand to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Harry," she shyly smiled back, tentatively touching his hand with hers.  
  
A snigger from Draco broke the moment. Harry stepped back, remembering his agreement with Neville.  
  
Luna blushed prettily and quickly took the empty seat next to Ginny.  
  
Harry sat beside Hermione, refusing to look anyone in the eye.  
  
Neville broke the uncomfortable silence of the library as he approached the table waving a piece of paper.  
  
"Hermione! I remembered some of the symbols."  
  
His smile was infectious; Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him.  
  
"Great Neville, let's see it."  
  
She took the paper and smoothed out the crinkles from Neville's enthusiastic grip.  
  
Blaise laid his chin on her shoulder and scanned the writing. "It looks Greek to me," he said, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
"Now is not the time for your brand of humor," Hermione mumbled, swatting his hand that had been inching its way up her leg under the table.  
  
His low chuckle vibrated against her back.  
  
"My grandfather was Greek. This writing is very similar."  
  
He reached around her, brushing the side of her breast, while pointing to one of the symbols.  
  
"This bears a striking resemblance to a 'T'," Blaise said.  
  
Hermione handed him the paper, taking away any excuse for him to touch her.  
  
"Can you decipher any of the rest?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing else looks too familiar." Blaise handed the paper to Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the marks of ink, turning the paper this way and that, trying to make some sense of it.  
  
Ginny giggled from the other side of the table.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to catch Draco whispering something into her ear.  
  
Ron shot out of his chair and went sailing across the table. His hands were reaching out to grab Draco by the robes. Before he even made contact with the annoying prat, Ginny had stood up and pulled her wand to use a blocking spell on her brother.  
  
Ron encountered an invisible wall, which stopped his attack as he crashed onto the table. He scrambled off and made his way around it. Harry stood up and put himself in between the two boys.  
  
"Ron, mate, get a hold of yourself. This is no place for a fight." Harry struggled to hold the tall redhead back.  
  
Pansy walked forward and placed a small hand on Ron's arm. "This is no way to deal with him. You're just playing into his hands."  
  
The sound of her voice calmed him down. His gaze was drawn to her blue eyes. She smiled up at him and pulled him back to his chair.  
  
Ginny slowly sat back down, wand still in hand, aghast at what she had just witnessed.  
  
Draco started to make a snide comment, but Ginny quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Do not tempt me to finish what he started," she whispered menacingly looking into his eyes.  
  
Draco slowly ran his tongue over the seams of her fingers, before managing to nip at her palm.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide as she fidgeted in her chair. The smoldering look he was giving her, accompanied by the feel of his mouth was making it awfully warm in the library.  
  
"Are we all done now?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at the assemblage.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny's hand down into his lap. "Yes, I'm done, for now."  
  
"Okay then, it seems we need to concentrate on Grecian artifacts, and someone needs to research the Greek language and anything that might be similar."  
  
Luna spoke up, "I'll look into the Grecian artifacts. My dad has a lot of information about the lifestyles of the Greek gods."  
  
Blaise opened his mouth to question Luna, but Hermione stopped him with a shake of her head.  
  
"I'll help you Luna," Neville and Harry said at the same time.  
  
Both boys glared at each other across the table.  
  
Everyone watched the hostility with interest.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat to break the silence and take attention away from her best friend. "So that leaves Blaise and Hermione to translate the symbols. Draco and I will be going now; we've something important to do." Ginny's hand was traveling up Draco's thigh under the table.  
  
"Wait a minute; if Blaise and I are interpreting and Luna, Harry and Neville are researching Greece, what are you four going to do?" She looked at Ginny and Draco then to Ron and Pansy.  
  
Pansy raised her eyebrows at the bushy haired girl. "Why is it you think I should be included in this project of yours?"  
  
Hermione scowled at the Slytherin girl. "You don't have to help, but seeing how Ron was struck by one of these arrows, he does."  
  
Ron looked at Pansy and gave her a pleading look. "Please Pans, I don't want to start...growing things," he gulped.  
  
Pansy sighed; why did he have to look so appealing? "Okay Ron, I'll help, for you." Besides, Pansy thought, I could make sure they never find out. Hermione smiled and glanced over at Ginny and Draco.  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded by the interaction she had just witnessed between her brother and Pansy. So much so that she didn't realize her hand was clenching Draco's thigh most painfully.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Gin," Draco whispered in her ear, "I'd like to be able to use that later." He was prying her fingers off of his leg.  
  
She looked down at her hand and blushed. "Crikey, luv, I'm sorry."  
  
"Quite all right, you can kiss it and make it better," Draco said while waggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Did you just call him, luv?!" Ron growled.  
  
Ginny stood up, pulling Draco with her. "Hermione, I think everything would go much smoother if Draco and I weren't around."  
  
With a smile at everyone, and a scowl at her brother she turned to face Draco.  
  
"C'mon luv, let's take that walk."  
  
She then proceeded to pull his head down to hers. Placing her hand on his chest for balance, she reached up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Draco's hands went behind her back and settled on her waist, but he kept one eye on her brother.  
  
Pansy was doing her best to keep Ron in his chair, and Harry was standing between the snogging couple and the redhead.  
  
"Um...Ginny, unless you want Ron's brain to explode, you really should get out of here," Harry said while holding his best mate at bay. "Fast," he said with more urgency, as Ron almost broke free.  
  
Ginny broke the kiss, with a dreamy smile on her face. She turned to look at her brother.  
  
Ron had stopped struggling when he saw the lovelorn expression on his baby sister's face. His anger was quickly replaced with dread as she stalked over to him.  
  
She poked her finger in Ron's chest and whispered menacingly, "Get over it, Ron. Leave Draco alone, or else..." Her glance strayed to Pansy sitting at the table. "Or else, I'll tell your little girlfriend about the stack of Naughty Necromancers you have under your bed at home."  
  
Ron gulped audibly and looked over his shoulder at Pansy with an awkward smile. Pansy returned the smile with a questioning look.  
  
"You win, for now," Ron whispered angrily at his sister. He glared at Draco. "But if you step one toe out of line, you're mine!"  
  
Draco just smirked at the angry boy as Ginny lead him out of the library.  
  
Ron stood there glaring at him until he was out of sight.  
  
"Okay, then, I'll go get my books from my room." Luna stood up.  
  
Neville and Harry stood as well, giving each other calculating looks.  
  
Hermione watched the two boys with amused interest. "For Merlin's sake, why don't both of you go with her?"  
  
An angry, blushing Luna stormed out of the library, oblivious to the two boys following in her wake.  
  
"So, now that you have me all to yourself, what will you do with me?" Blaise leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
She jumped as his voice sent shivers down her back.  
  
Turning with narrowed eyes she leaned forward. One slim finger trailed along his jaw, down his neck, and played with the top button of his oxford.  
  
"What will I do with you? Hmmm..." She whispered seductively before running her tongue over her bottom lip.  
  
Blaise gulped audibly. The feel of her finger toying with his shirt, the sight of her pink tongue and the sound of her husky low voice caused him to shift in his seat in order to accommodate his tightening trousers.  
  
He closed his eyes to try and rein in his desire, only to have the breath knocked out of him as a large book was dropped in his lap.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Hermione smirking at him.  
  
"Look through this and find any alphabets similar to Greek. I'm going to make copies of Neville's scribbles."  
  
She turned in her chair and picked up her quill, trying her best to hide a grin.  
  
Blaise looked at her through narrowed eyes and mumbled, "Bloody tease." Hermione ignored him and kept transcribing.  
  
Outside of the Ravenclaw common room, Luna turned to face the two sullen boys following her. Looking back and forth between them, she opened her mouth to speak, then shut it.  
  
"You two wait here, I'll be back in a minute," she sighed.  
  
After the door shut behind her Neville turned on Harry.  
  
"I thought we were going to both stay away from her?"  
  
"I didn't see you volunteering to stay in the library either," Harry shouted back.  
  
After learning from their earlier embarrassment, neither boy advanced on the other. Instead they argued from a safe distance until they heard the door opening.  
  
Luna stepped out through the doorway with an arm full of books. She approached both boys.  
  
"Harry, will you carry these for me?" She handed him half of her books and turned to Neville placing the rest in his arms.  
  
"Let's go boys." She headed back to the library, without bothering to see if they were behind her.


	10. Snogs Galore ! Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Professor Severus Snape awoke with a tickling sensation under his nose. After repeatedly trying to bat the offending thing away he finally opened his eyes. His face was covered in silky blonde hair. Pushing the strands out of his eyes, he sat up rather quickly and looked down in horror at his bedmate.  
  
There, sprawled out on his bed with a delicate hand lightly resting across his hips, was Sybill Trelawney. A naked Sybill Trelawney, if her bare back was any indication. She stirred lightly in her sleep, causing her fingers to brush across his lap. His reaction was instant. With a groan, he closed his eyes.  
  
The fingers began moving again, slowly back and forth. Torture, sweet torture. He groaned deep in his throat once more as he felt a familiar tightening.  
  
A giggle came from underneath the mass of golden hair. With her other hand she pushed her hair back and grinned up at his glowering countenance.  
  
"Good Morning, Severus."  
  
He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He was too busy fighting the temptation to peel the sheet away from her body and take what she would surely offer.  
  
"Sybill," he growled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"One would think after last night's activities you wouldn't have to ask."  
  
Her hand snuck its way under the covers, causing him to hiss as it encountered the skin of his stomach.  
  
"You should stop that now," he whispered menacingly.  
  
"I don't think I will." Her tongue ran over her bottom lip as she watched his face and continued her foray.  
  
With a snarl he rolled over and pinned her under his body. Looking down into her laughing eyes, he rubbed against her. Her leg slipped up over his hip, bringing him closer.  
  
He captured her lips in a fierce kiss as once again he surrendered to his body's demands.  
  
Ginny Weasley couldn't get the silly smile off her face all morning, even when she encountered the angry glare of her brother in the common room.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk." He stopped her before she could head down to breakfast.  
  
"Ron, I thought we said it all last night? You keep your nose out of my affairs and I won't harp on you about yours."  
  
"It's different for me."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at that statement. "Why is it different? And if you say it's because I'm a girl, I'll hex your sorry arse into next week."  
  
Ron had the good grace to blush. "No, it's because you're--you're... I don't want to say it."  
  
"I'm what? Snogging Draco Malfoy?" she said with evil satisfaction.  
  
Ron took a seat in the big chair next to the fireplace, lowering his head into his hands. "Bloody hell, Gin. Do you have to say it out loud?"  
  
"Say what, that I enjoy snogging Draco? Perhaps you'd like me to tell you how my heart speeds up every time he's in the same room, or how he makes my knees weak when he smirks at me across the Great Hall? Then there's the way his lips feel..." Ginny broke off with a dreamy expression.  
  
Harry walked up to see Ron with his hands clapped over his ears, mumbling, "not listening, not listening."  
  
"What'd I miss?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron stood up abruptly and glared at his sister. "Do not repeat that!"  
  
"Fine, I won't. But if you dare try and lecture me on my relationship with Draco again, I'll be happy to go into more detail." With a smug grin she headed out to breakfast.  
  
Ron held his hand up to his stomach. "Harry mate, I think you had better go on without me, I couldn't eat right now."  
  
"Is it your stomach? Maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No, it's quite alright; nothing a good Obliviate can't fix. Where's Hermione?"  
  
Harry glanced around the common room. "Probably down at the Great Hall. C'mon mate, we'll find her. Maybe when you smell the sausages your appetite will come back."  
  
"I'll go, but I don't want to sit anywhere near my sister," Ron said with a wince.  
  
Hermione was so engrossed in the textbook that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
"You know what they say about all work and no play?" Blaise's husky whisper in her ear nearly startled her out of her chair.  
  
Despite the quickening of her pulse, she kept her eyes on the pages in front of her. "Yes, I do. It makes Hermione a smart witch."  
  
Blaise settled himself into the chair next to hers. "Shouldn't you be down at breakfast?"  
  
She merely quirked an eyebrow and looked him up and down. "Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I was hoping to get some more research done before class." He placed his own large tome down on the table and scooted his chair closer to hers.  
  
"Me too, I think I may have found something." Hermione smiled and pointed to a faded picture.  
  
Blaise leaned over her arm, and placed his hand on her leg under the table. "Eros," he read out loud while turning his head, causing his breath to tickle her lips.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and sat back in her chair.  
  
"Yes, Eros. The Greek god of love," she whispered caught in the depths of his blue eyes.  
  
"I am well aware of who he is," he whispered as his lips descended on hers.  
  
It was a combination of shock and pleasure that kept Hermione imobile to receive the kiss.  
  
Her hand was making its way up to settle on his shoulder when she heard voices. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his.  
  
"Sorry, about that," Blaise muttered. "I just can't seem to help myself when you're around."  
  
Hermione felt the blush creep up into her cheeks. She couldn't fathom the logic behind that statement. She was Hermione Granger, straitlaced, focused Gryffindor. Whereas he was Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, lusted after by all females, and even a few males, at Hogwarts.  
  
She hadn't realized she had spoken her thoughts out loud until she heard him chuckle.  
  
"While I appreciate your take on my um, popularity. I think you underestimate yourself greatly." He reached up and gently brushed a stray curl behind her ear.  
  
"After all, why would I, the most lusted after boy at Hogwarts," he stopped to quirk an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure it's only a few males?"  
  
She interrupted him with a playful smack to his shoulder. "You great inflated prat. Yes, only a few, why? Have you got your eye on one in particular? Should I be worried you're going to throw me over for Terry Boot?"  
  
"No, my sweet, you are the only one I've got my eye on. Not to mention my hands on." His hands moved lower to settle on her hips.  
  
"Stop it this instant Zabini. I will not allow you to distract me." She pulled the book over and pointed to the caption under the picture.  
  
"Read this."  
  
Blaise leaned his dark head over, scanning the page with his eyes. Hermione fought the urge to reach out run her fingers through his chocolate brown curls. She had to shut her eyes to do it, but she managed to resist the temptation.  
  
Her eyes snapped open when he spoke. "So, it seems the god of love had a set of arrows. It's a shame the book doesn't tell us anything about what they looked like."  
  
"Yes, that would have been terribly convenient. But at least we have something. Perhaps if we focus our research on Eros we might turn up something useful." Hermione shut her book and started gathering her things.  
  
Blaise stood and picked up her books. "I'll carry your books to the Great Hall for you."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Blaise if you do that people will think we're..." Hermione stammered over the words.  
  
"People will think we're what? Seeing each other? Dating? That you're mine and hands off to any poncy git who looks your way? Good." That being said he strode out of the library, leaving Hermione nothing to do but follow along behind him with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore sat at the head table overlooking the room, his eyes surveying the occupants. He couldn't help but notice the two empty seats at his table. Perhaps Severus would be in a better mood this afternoon when he told him of his job as chaperone for this weekend's Valentine's trip to Hogwarts.  
  
His eyes stopped at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was taking her seat. His eyebrows shot up as he recognized the young Slytherin who had escorted her. He didn't recall an arrow incident between those two. Interesting indeed. As he followed the progress of the dark-headed boy to his own table, he hid his smile behind his goblet. Young Malfoy was clearly not pleased with his friend's choice in girls. But, after a glance at the Gryffindor table, Draco was up and across the room.  
  
Ah, yes, things are shaping up just brilliantly.  
  
Blaise took his seat, ignoring the look of disgust on Draco's face.  
  
"Did you have to announce it to everyone that you're seeing that know-it- all Gryff?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Hermione's mine, and I want to make sure everyone knows it." Blaise arched an eyebrow at his best mate, "seems you should be doing the same."  
  
Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table in time to catch Seamus with his hand on Ginny's shoulder as he leaned down to say something in her ear. The blood was pounding in Draco's ears as Ginny threw her head back and laughed at whatever nonsense the Irish git was on about.  
  
Before he knew it, he was at her side and had pushed Finnegan out of the way. Ginny stood up and poked him in the chest, but before she could get a word out he had captured her lips in a quick kiss. He left her standing there dazed as he stomped back over to his own table.  
  
"That what you mean?" he asked Blaise while taking his seat.  
  
"It's a bit more dramatic than my way, but yes, that should do," Blaise chuckled.  
  
Draco looked down at his plate, a bit afraid to see what his rash actions had caused. "What's she doing?" he whispered to Blaise.  
  
"Kissing Finnegan," Blaise replied.  
  
Blaise bent over in laughter as Draco's head snapped up in anger. Draco only saw Ginny sitting back down, arguing with her git of a brother.  
  
"You great bloody pillock!" Draco snarled as he shoved Blaise out of his chair.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" Blaise said between gales of laughter. He pulled himself back up into his chair. "You've got it bad mate," he said with a sigh as he looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione watching his antics with a confused smile on her face. "And so do I," he whispered then smiled back at her.  
  
Pansy was also watching everything that transpired in the Great Hall. She knew why Draco was acting possessive of the Weasley girl, but she was still confused as to why Blaise was sniffing after Hermione. Perhaps it was time she took a more active role in the research.  
  
She stiffened as she saw Parvati walk over to Ron and place her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed when Parvati made Ginny scoot over so she could sit next to him, leaving her hand on his shoulder the whole bloody time.  
  
Much in the same way her Slytherin housemate, had she stormed over to the Gryffindor table and tapped Parvati on the shoulder. Parvati turned from her talk with Ron and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
Ron also turned and almost choked on his last bite of sausage when he saw Pansy's glare.  
  
"It would be in your best interest to remove your bloody hand from my boyfriend," Pansy said with a feral grin.  
  
Parvati paled a bit, but showing true Gryffindor courage jutted her chin out and left her hand firmly on Ron's shoulder. "I think you must be mistaken Parkinson."  
  
Pansy cocked her head at Ron. "Am I mistaken? If so please tell me and I'll walk away, for good."  
  
Ron was speechless. He must still be asleep upstairs. Tucked under his cozy blankets, blissfully dreaming that two of Hogwarts best looking girls were fighting over him, Ron Weasley!  
  
Parvati merely smiled at Ron's silence, Pansy pivoted on her heel to head back to her table.  
  
Ron snapped out of it when he saw Pansy leaving. "Pans, wait!" He jumped up nearly knocking Parvati over. He grabbed her arm, but she refused to turn back around.  
  
"Why, should I?" Pansy was trying her best not to cry in front of the whole school. Stupid Cupid's arrow, causing her to make a fool out of herself, she thought.  
  
"Well, because ... because I love you," Ron said quietly.  
  
Pansy turned back around. "What was that Ron? I don't think I caught all of that. Perhaps you should speak up."  
  
Ron shuffled his feet nervously. Bugger, she was going to make him say it for everyone to hear. "I love you," he said louder this time. Loud enough for the whole of the Gryffindor table to hear. The Great Hall was once again full of whispers and giggles.  
  
Pansy's face lit up with a happy smile. She pulled him in for a kiss and whispered across his lips, "I love you too."  
  
Yes, things were going very well indeed, thought the headmaster as he sat back in his chair and watched the inter-house relationships with a smile. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Professor Snape stood over his cauldron, adding lacewing flies to the mixture. Perhaps this time he wouldn't be interrupted and he could finish the potion correctly.

He gave it a stir, and was turning to reach for the scarab paste when he felt a presence in the room with him.

"Severus, I need to have a word with you." Professor Dumbledore entered the potions lab. He looked around at the dark, dreary room with a frown. No wonder his Potions Professor was always in such a foul mood. Anyone would find it difficult to be cheery when they were faced with this dank atmosphere all the time.

Snape grimaced before turning around to face the headmaster. "Of course, sir. What may I help you with?"

Dumbledore tilted his head down and looked at Snape over the top of his spectacles. "I was going to talk with you at breakfast, but since you weren't there, I thought I'd come down here and find you."

Severus Snape was blushing; he could feel the heat creeping up his neck. _Bloody hell, I feel as if I've been caught snogging in the closet._ "Yes, sir. I was trying to finish this potion before my first class this morning." He gestured to the smoking cauldron behind him.

"I see," replied Dumbledore as he hid the smile that was fighting to surface. "I won't take up much of your time then. As you know tomorrow is Valentines Day, and a Hogsmeade weekend as well. Due to the large number of students who will be heading into town and the recent Death Eater activity, I think it would be best if some of the staff were to go into town and oversee the activities."

A horrified look crossed Snape's face. "You can't mean you want me to chaperone a bunch of lovesick juveniles?"

"Yes, I do. I know you won't get caught up in the spirit of the day and therefore distracted. Minerva, Madam Hooch and Sybill Trelawney are going to be there as well as myself." Dumbledore watched Snape's face for any reaction, and if he hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed the flicker in the dark eyes when the Divination teacher was mentioned.

Snape couldn't decide whether he was excited, or aggravated at the feeling he got when her name was mentioned. Either way he was going to be spending tomorrow surrounded by snogging couples. He was glad his stomach was empty or else he would be tempted to void its contents at such a thought.

"Ah, yes I take it by the look on your face that you have resigned yourself to helping me in this regard." Dumbledore smiled and turned to leave the room. He stopped at the doorway and couldn't help himself from one small taunt.

"It would not be improper if you were take someone with you as a guest," he said with a twinkle in his eye before heading down the corridor.

Ten minutes later, when the first of his students started trickling in, Severus Snape was still standing in the exact same spot with an incredulous look upon his face. A brave, if somewhat foolish, second year student spoke up. "Professor, your potion is bubbling over."

Luna sat at the table in the library trying her best to ignore the two boys who sat across from her. It was becoming increasingly harder to do, since each one was trying to out do the other.

She really ought to choose one. But her heart broke at the thought of letting either one go. While glancing up, she caught Neville nudging Harry with his elbow, to which Harry responded with a push of his shoulder. She hid her smile as her eyes returned to the text in front of her, _Gossips of the Gods_, a book filled with all sorts of scintillating stories about the Greek gods and their adventures.

It seemed the gods were very interested in complicating mortal's lives. Luna perked up when she came to a section regarding the relationships between some of the gods and mortals. Many of the stories involved a reluctant party who had fallen in love with someone they had previously not even liked. Her mind went to Pansy and Ron, this sounded frighteningly familiar.

The book was knocked out of her hand as the table jumped. The passive shoving had escalated to actual fighting. Luna stood up and then walked around to find the two boys sprawled on the flagstones. Neville was pinned to the floor by Harry who was pulling back his fist. From the looks of things Neville had already landed a good blow to Harry as his eye was swelling.

Pulling her wand she muttered, "_Impedimenta!" _Both boys froze as they were. Crouching down beside them she looked into each one's eyes. "I don't want to see either one of you for the rest of the evening. I have some thinking to do and I don't want you interfering. Meet me at Honeydukes tomorrow at noon and I'll let you know my decision." She stood up and gathered her books. As she exited the room, she released them both with a flick of her wand.

Harry's punch flew wide and he ended up laid out flat on top of Neville. Neville's hands came up to rest on Harry's shoulders to stop them from bumping heads. Both boys glared into the other's face.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he saw something besides anger flicker in Neville's eyes. His teeth worried his bottom lip as he tried to fight back the longing he felt himself. He closed his eyes with a groan as he felt Neville's hand fist into his robes, pulling him closer.

"Neville- "he whispered hoarsely hoping it sounded like a protest instead of yearning.

Neville's gaze flickered form Harry's lips to his eyes while one hand slipped up into the black hair at his nape. While he was horrified at his actions, he couldn't stop them. "Stop me now Harry," Neville pleaded, his lips getting perilously closer.

Harry's eyes opened and his hand reached out to push back the hair that had fallen across Neville's forehead. He gulped audibly. "I can't," he whispered brokenly before their lips met.

Ginny was pacing the confines of the girl's loo, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. She stopped to face her friend who was leaning against the sink. "I really can't help you with this one Luna. You have to listen to your heart."

"My heart can't decide either! When I'm with Neville it's as if he's the only boy in the world."

Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Then that settles it, you pick Neville."

Luna shook her head sadly. "I feel the same way when I'm with Harry."

A squeaky voice softly questioned from behind the stall door. "Harry Potter? My Harry?"

Ginny opened the door to see Moaning Myrtle perched on the back of the commode. "Yes, Myrtle, Harry Potter. Luna is in love with him and Neville Longbottom."

Myrtle floated up into the air and hovered over the Ravenclaw girl. "I think she should choose Longbottom." She batted her eyelashes at the two girls. "Of course I'm not biased or anything," she said sweetly. She then zoomed down to peer closely at Luna and growled at her, "but Harry's mine!"

Ginny chuckled. "Myrtle, we know you have a crush on him, but it's not as if you could ever, well, have a relationship with him. You are a ghost and he...isn't."

Myrtle turned angry eyes on the red haired girl. "Think you're so smart do you? At least I didn't use Dark Magic to get a boy to like me." That said she flew up into the rafters and executed a perfect dive into the toilet bowl.

Luna and Ginny looked incredulously at each other. "What in the bloody hell did she mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid I might have an idea, and if I'm right it won't matter who I chose." Luna hung her head with despair.

Hermione quietly closed the book she had been reading. She looked up at the beautiful boy sitting across from her and narrowed her eyes.

Blaise could feel the glare from across the table where she had made him sit when he couldn't keep his hands to himself while sitting beside her. He looked up. "What?! I'm behaving! I haven't rubbed my foot up your leg yet." He smiled seductively at her, but she just continued to scowl at him.

"You didn't happen to get nicked by one of those golden arrows did you?" She was fairly sure she hadn't but it would make sense if what she surmised were true.

"No, I didn't."

Hermione lifted one brow at him.

"What? I think I'd remember getting injured by a bloody arrow. What are you on about?"

"I think the arrows were something similar to the arrows Eros used to make people fall in love." She slid the book across the table at him and pointed to a different picture of Eros.

He was aiming an arrow at what appeared to be an unsuspecting muggle. The arrow was golden and it looked as if there was writing on it. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the script.

It hit him then, why she as questioning him. "You think I'm attracted to you because I was hit by an arrow?" He stood up and advanced on her, his hands planted firmly on the chair's arm, trapping her.

He leaned down so his nose was touching hers. "Would it help if I told you I'd been watching you for two years?"

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I looked up one day when I was here in the library and there you sat, head bent over some book, chewing on your quill. The sight fascinated me. I sat there watching your teeth and tongue play with the end, and had to wait ten minutes after you left because I was too aroused to get up."

The intense heat she saw in his eyes mesmerized Hermione. All she could manage was a murmured, "Two years?"

He bent his elbows dropping his face closer to hers. His eyes looked at her mouth then back up into her eyes. "Yes, two long years I've sat back and patiently waited for the chance to make my move. When Ron was enamored of Pansy and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Luna, I saw my opening and took it."

He took her hand in his and ran it down his chest, past the waistband of his trousers, and against the evidence of his desire. "I didn't need an arrow to show me what you are."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, but she didn't pull her hand away. "What am I?" she asked hoarsely.

Blaise pulled her out of the chair and up against his chest. A second before his lips crushed hers in a savage kiss, he whispered, "You're mine."

Draco and Ginny were spending the afternoon outside. Ginny was perched on Draco's lap in the shade of a large tree near the lake. He was busy following a path up the side of her neck with his lips when she pulled back from him.

"Draco?"

He wasn't sure he liked the inflection in her voice. He was positive it didn't bode well for his plans of a lovely lakeside snogging session.

She turned to look into his eyes. "I need you to give me an honest answer to the question I'm about to ask."

"Okay," Draco answered, even though he wasn't sure if he would.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched his face for a reaction. "When did you start having feelings for me?"

He tried his best to keep a blank expression. "What kind of feelings are we talking about here Red? I mean I've known you were a sexy little piece for the past year. Those feelings?" he shifted her on his lap so she could **feel** what he meant.

Her eyes grew wide at the large bulge that was now pushing up into her thigh. She wiggled a little bit and was fascinated by the look on his face as he closed his eyes and gave a small moan. "Bloody hell, woman. Don't do that to me, not out here." His hands fisted in her robes at her waist to try and stop her movement.

Leaning forward she made him jump when she licked his ear. "Where would you like me to do it then?" she whispered, causing shivers to run up his spine.

His answer was interrupted by Colin who was running up to them yelling, "Ginny!"

He stopped and laid one hand on the tree, bent over trying to catch his breath. "Her...Her..."

Draco, who was perturbed to have what was promising to be a wonderful afternoon disturbed, glared at the small Gryffindor. "Spit it out pillock!"

Ginny slapped Draco on the shoulder and pushed herself out of his lap. "What is it Colin?" She placed her hands on his arms and turned him to look into his eyes. "Take a deep breath, and then speak."

Colin took a deep breath and then the words just tumbled out. "Hermione needs to see you right away in the library." He looked over at Draco. "Both of you."

Draco scowled as he pushed himself up off of the ground and wiped the back of his robes off.

Ginny smiled and patted Colin on his arm. "Thanks Colin; tell her we'll be right there."

Ron's fingers trembled as he slipped the second button open. With each inch of pale skin he exposed he became more unnerved. "Are you sure about this?" he asked a bit dismayed when his voice cracked.

Pansy reached up and gently ran her knuckles across his cheek. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Ron looked down at the beautiful girl lying on a blanket spread across the floor of a supply closet. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before he resumed removing her blouse.

The back of his hand brushed the top swell of her breast and he groaned.

"Pansy!?"

Ron jumped and looked at the door. _No! Not now!_

"Bugger," Pansy murmured. She reached up and fisted her hands in Ron's jumper pulling him down close to her face.

"Be very quiet maybe she'll go away," she whispered into his ear before biting down on the lobe.

"If you keep that up the whole castle is going to hear me," he mumbled into her hair.

"Pansy, I know you're in there," Millicent sounded irritated. "Hermione sent me to find you, she needs both you and Ron in the library."

The couple stared at the door in silence.

"Ron, Hermione told me to tell you if you're not there in five minutes she's going to tell the twins about the time you used Stick-O on their extendable ears."

"Bugger," this time it was Ron's turn to mumble. "We'll be right there." He called out.

His gaze went to Pansy when he heard her sigh. "If they found out it was me, they'd... well I'm not sure what they would do, but it wouldn't be pretty."

Pansy buttoned up her shirt while sitting up. "Well, then let's go and see what is so important." A feeling of dread filled her stomach; she was afraid she knew.


End file.
